Pokemon: Secrets of the Forty Thieves
by srebak
Summary: Pokemon: Secrets of the Forty Thieves Disclaimer - I own nothing This is the Pokemon Style Retelling of the second Aladdin Sequel; Aladdin and the King of Thieves Whenever the text is typed *like this* it is a side note.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon: Secrets of the Forty Thieves**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Cast of Characters:**

**Characters with * have been added to the Anime continuity by me**

**Aladdin** = Ash Ketchum

**Princess Jasmine** = Misty

**Abu** = Pikachu

**Carpet** = Ash's Charizard

**Genie** = Persian*

**Iago** = Meowth

**Sultan** = Viridian City Mayor Carlos (Misty's Father)*

**Razoul** = Officer Jenny

**Cassim** = same name (couldn't think of anything)

**Sa'Luk** = same name (couldn't think of anything)

**The Oracle** = same name (couldn't think of anything)

**The Vanishing Isle Turtle** = A giant Lapras

**The Peddler** = The Narrator finally revealed

**Characters added to help progress the story:**

**Elsa Ketchum (Ash's sister)***

**Elsa's Raichu***

The story opens up in the forest outside Viridian City. There, a cloaked man comes into view and looks upon Viridian City with determination in his eyes and the wind in his cape. A herd of Camerupt soon comes into view behind him and they walk right passed the hooded figure as they each carry two large baskets on their right and left side. As one continues to walk, the basket on its left side starts to move and is revealed to be carrying an unattractive man inside. The man tries to come out, but is then forced back into the basket by the hooded man who is now walking right next to the Camerupt.

Apparently, there is something big happening in Viridian City, as a large number of people and Pokemon were gathering there. A large number of Officer Jennys were on the scene as well, either as escorts for the guests or as guards for their entrance. One particular Officer Jenny, however, was not too thrilled about being where she currently was. She just stood at her current position with her arms crossed and her face scowling.

Soon enough, she is approached by an elderly man carrying a rather large sack on his back

**Old Man:** My, my, in all my years, I've never seen the streets of Viridian City so full of hustle and bustle, and assorted commotion

Officer Jenny seemed aloof towards the old man at first, but she then decided to reply

**Officer Jenny:** The daughter of our Mayor is to wed

**Old Man:** Oooh, wonderful, and who's the lucky boy: a breeder, a coordinator, a connoisseur?

**Officer Jenny:** No, just a trainer of those, those creatures that everyone seems to enjoy, I'll never understand what people see in those little beasts

Yes, apparently, this Officer Jenny is not a fan of Pokemon. But then, out of nowhere, the old man suddenly changes from an old human to everyone's favorite talking Persian. And when that happened, he yells -

**Persian:** No way

…as the sack he was carrying flies off of him and lands on Officer Jenny. He then pulled her out by her uncovered head and suddenly became much larger. So large, in fact, that he could hold Officer Jenny in the palm of his paw. During all this, he says

**Persian:** Try it fanatically; we're…**Pokemon!**

That's when Persian used his Psychic-type powers to fire a blast of psychic energy into the air. Once it was high enough, it exploded in great big blast and had transformed into a half sizzled out Neon sign that said "Pokemon". This was clearly not what Persian was going for, as he then comes back into view and gives the sign an awkward look. He then turns towards the viewers and says

**Persian:** Awww, some of you don't believe

And then, with a smile, Persian waves his left paw at the sign behind him and transforms it into the much more impressive title…

"**Pokemon: Secrets of the Forty Thieves"**

Suddenly, Persian appears back on camera and has now taken the form of a fairy with blonde hair and a green dress. He then waves a wand at the sign as he says

**Persian:** (High pitched)…In color (giggles)

He then hits the sign with his wand and causes a bright sparkle, suddenly the scene shifts to an overhead view of Viridian as confetti falls from the sky. During this time, an upbeat tune can be heard in the background and that soon turns into this musical number;

"**There's a Party in Viridian"**

(Persian is holding a snow globe version of Viridian City. A smaller Persian flies by him.)

**Persian:** There's a party in Viridian, and there's excitement in the air.

People pouring in from near and far

(Persian flies by a Camerupt, and hugs the driver and the Camerupt)

A lovely man and woman are gonna have a weddin'.

(Persian flies in front of a man riding a Mamoswine. He sits down in front of the Mamoswine, and turns into a manicurist. He starts doing a manicure on Mamoswine.)

There's a party in Viridian, and everybody will be there

(Persian grabs the driver and another man. He changes their hair to giant afros.)

So if you're a pauper or a shah, do something with your hair.

You mustn't wear an outfit that's naughty…

(Persian unravels a man's turban)

A turban that's unraveling just won't do

(As earrings on a woman's ear)

No earrings which are tasteless or gaudy…

(Persian turns the woman into a fat woman with huge glasses. The woman screams and runs away)

You're gonna look gorgeous when I get through.

There's a party in Viridian, so I'm goin' to paint the town

(Persian, as a painter, waves his paintbrush at three women. Their clothes change into lovely kimonos)

So if you want to see what colors are, follow me around.

(Persian, on an easel, flies through Viridian. Newspapers appear in the hands of citizens.)

**Crowd:** A couple's gettin' married and it's gonna be

The wedding of the century

**Persian:** My friends are getting married and you're gonna see

Just how much I can do!

(As an explorer)

You've all been to a safari bar mitzvah…

(As a giant, tiki-style pig)

You've all been to a luau sweet sixteen

But none of them compare to what this

(Persian opens a lid. A roasting Tepig with an apple in his mouth appears. The Tepig pulls the apple out of his mouth.)

The food with be disgusting, by evening you'll be busting.

**Three Harem Girls:** There's a party in Viridian and it's got us all aglow

(Persian turns into Rocky Balboa)

**Persian: ** If a trainer could have come so far, maybe I can do it

(Persian turns into Don King)

Sure, there's nothing to it!

(Setting: A balcony in Viridian. A woman sings.)

**Woman:** There's a party in Viridian, but we're not sure that we'll go

(Persian, dressed in drag, appears behind her.)

For although the bride is la-de-dah, the groom is awfully low

(Persian pushes the woman out of the way. Persian appears in front of the Chapel, as Walter Cronkite. But then, two figures that look like Jessie and James in their trench coat disguises can be seen walking in the background. Turns out, it was another Persian using puppets.)

**Persian:** And now we take you down to the Chapel, where everyone has celebrated all night long

(The other Persian walks in front of the camera, and shows off his Team Rocket puppets.)

Without Team Rocket and all of their malice, everybody's happy

What could possibly go wrong?

(Setting: The Viridian city Chapel; Courtyard)

(The hooded figure and the men in the baskets pop out and burst into song.)

**Thieves:** There's a party in Viridian, and we're going to rob 'em blind

(Hooded figure pushes up to one of the baskets.)

**Hooded Figure:** While they're all munching caviar, create a small disturbance; I'll sneak up from behind.

(Setting: The Viridian City Chapel; Wedding Gift Table)

(TR's Meowth is sitting on top of the gift table. People walk by the table, putting down treasures. Meowth pours a goblet full of coins over his head.)

**Meowth:** There's a party in Viridian, and the loot is pouring in.

I like this wedding stuff so far.

Maybe if I'm pleasant, I'll get to keep a present!

(Setting: The Viridian City Chapel; the Wedding Pavilion)

**Persian:** We've ordered just a few tasteful flowers

(Persian dumps a cart full of flowers over himself and The Viridian City Mayor)

And valets who will carefully park for you

(In the courtyard, a Mamoswine parks among a group of Camerupt)

The bridesmaids have been dressing for hours

Girls you look just lovely and so grown up too

(Persian pinches the cheeks of the bridesmaids. Persian appears back in the pavilion)

There's a party in Viridian, yes a filling of the room

But there's something missing, yes, aha!

**The Mayor:** Where is the groom?

The next scene to follow shows us what looks like an older and slightly altered version of the Ketchum family residence.

***For example, there is now a much bigger garden surrounding* **

We are then shown the interior of Ash's old bedroom, where a tall young man (presumably in his mid-twenties) is searching through Ash's old stuff. However, upon further inspection, this young man is revealed to actually be Ash Ketchum, no longer 10 yrs old and no longer the short, plucky trainer we once knew. This only serves as undeniable proof that this story does not take place in present day.

***In fact, it has been exactly 16 years since the events of Pokemon: Black and White***

Anyway, Ash continued to rummage through his old belongings and barely notices when Pikachu comes up from behind him as he did so. Once he did notice, however, he just smiled at him and said

**Ash:** Yeah, I know, Pikachu, don't worry, we've still got time, I checked

Pikachu gave a quick look at the clock and saw that his master was right. But even so, he still couldn't help but wonder what Ash was looking for. Charizard and Pidgeot both felt the same way too, as they watched Ash from his bedroom window while perched on the roof.

Suddenly though, the two of them, along with Pikachu, are caught off guard when Persian suddenly makes an appearance and says

**Persian:** Hello, somebody's gonna be late for his own wedding!

***That's right, this is Ash's wedding***

Ash was quick to notices Persian, of course, but he wasn't as shocked by his sudden appearance as the other Pokemon. So instead, he just smiled at him and replied to his comment with

**Ash:** In a minute, Persian, there's something I need

Persian winked at Ash after that and said

**Persian:** I gotcha (turns into a black-haired woman coming out of a cake with a glass of Root Beer in one paw and a noisemaker in the other.) It's a bachelor party, big boy!

The other Pokemon were given party hats when this happened and Charizard was ready to drink a glass of Root Beer. But Persian comes back into view and takes it away, before saying

**Persian:** None for you, you're the designated flyer

Ash is not affected by this sudden display of Persian's power, however, as he simply replies

**Ash:** No, this is for the wedding

Apparently, Ash had found what he was looking for: a small box that held a small dagger inside, with a handle modeled after a Golden Lugia

**Persian: **(Turns into Woody Allen) Well, it's, uh, it's a nice dagger, interesting nuptial accessory. It's sharp (chuckles)"

Ash barely noticed this impression, as he now looked sad and that sadness carried on into his words as he said

**Ash:** It belonged to my father

Persian had reverted back to his original form by this point and this bit of info caused him to look very surprise

**Persian:** Your father? You've never said a word about your father. Oh, I've got to let the caterer know! (Persian turns into a caterer) Chicken or sea bass?

**Ash:** He's not coming to the wedding. He died a long time ago

**Persian:** (Turns back into himself with a sheepish look) Sorry

**Ash:** That's okay, I never knew him. Maybe if I did I'd feel ready for this

Ash then looked down at his feet as he heard Persian's voice coming from that direction

**Persian:** Ash, (turns into a pair of bunny slippers on Ash's feet) are you getting cold feet?

**Ash:** No, Persian, it's just…I've always been a simple Pokemon Trainer. I've battled for Gym Badges, went face-to-face with my Rivals…

Pikachu nodded in agreement the whole time, but, his tone changed when Ash finally finished

**Ash:** …Having to say goodbye all the time

Pikachu then looked sad for a moment, until Ash started to rub on the head, of course

**Ash:** I'm taking a big step today, into a new world

Suddenly, a microphone appears in front of Ash and upon closer inspection, he sees that it was part of Persian's extended tail as he now took the form of a radio therapist, headphones and all

**Persian:** Today's topic, "Fears of the Future Family Man." Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, share with us.

Ash didn't exactly play along to this gag, but he did respond nonetheless

**Ash: **I never had a father to show me how to raise a family.

**Persian: **No role model? Get a little deeper.

**Ash:** What do I know about families? (Persian drops the Radio therapist façade and reverts back to normal) Persian, what if I'm no good at it? (Sigh) if my father were here…

**Persian:** Ash, little buddy, if your father were here, he'd be as proud of you as I am

**Ash:** (Starting to smile) I just wish he could've seen this

"**There's a Party in Viridian (reprise)"**

**Ash: ** There's a party in Viridian, and the party's all for me. Just look you guys at where we are, and how our dreams have come to be.

The setting then changes to a hotel in Viridian City, where a woman wearing a bathrobe, a towel on her head, and a face mask is inspecting a wedding dress in front of her mirror

***Thus implying that she is the bride***

**Woman:** There's a party in Viridian, and I can't believe it's true. After all this waiting, here we are. We'll finally get to say 'I do'

**Ash: ** I never ever had a real family

**Woman: ** I never ever had a real true friend

(Both of their faces appear in the air)

**Both: ** Someone who could just understand me...

(Ash makes a motion to kiss the Woman's image)

**Meowth:** Oh, come on Ash, this mush has got to end!

(Persian causes the bulk of Ash's room to fill up with balloons and confetti. Meowth has a party hat on his head and a party favor in his mouth. He blows on the party favor.)

**Persian: ** There's a party in Viridian

(Persian holds out a clock)

And it's starting right away.

(Persian changes into a tailor, and changes Ash into his wedding clothes)

Let's get you dressed 'cause you're the star

(Persian grabs Ash for a photograph)

Hey, come on, it's your wedding day!

(Persian and Ash then walk arm and arm over to his opened room window. Pikachu and Meowth follow, also arm in arm. The four of them walk out of the window at once and quickly drop like stones, until Ash and Persian land on Charizard and Meowth and Pikachu land on Pidgeot. The group then flies away from the Ketchum house and head quickly towards Viridian City, where a massive crowd of familiar Pokemon characters is waiting for them)

**Chorus:** Ash is gettin' married and it's gonna be the wedding of the century; amazing how one trainer could have come so far!

**Persian: ** They're finally gettin' married!

**Viridian City Mayor:** They're finally getting married!

**Thieves: ** They're finally gettin' married!

**Meowth: ** Look at all these presents!

**Woman: ** We're finally getting married!

**Pikachu: **(To the rhythm of "They're finally getting married") Pika, pika, pika!

**Ash: ** I'm finally gettin' married!

(Ash, Charizard, Pikachu and Pidgeot all fly into the Chapel, but Persian remains outside, and like a Gospel singer, leads the crowd.)

**Chorus:** They're finally gettin' married at the party in Viridian!

(Ash lands in the wedding pavilion. Pikachu is guiding a ribbon down a pillar. Viridian City Mayor is dancing)

They're getting married and it's gonna be such a sight to see.

Come on, go with me

(The wedding guests are dancing. Meowth shakes Ash's hand.)

To the party in Viridian!

(Confetti falls everywhere.)


	2. Chapter 2

The scene then cuts to the area where the guests stop to unload their cargo and gifts, and park their riding Pokemon. The Hooded figure from before was observing his surroundings, but while he did so, three golden claws came out of one of the baskets behind him and vertically sliced the basket from the top down. The person responsible for this is revealed to be a tall, pale skinned man wearing a black tank top, a red belt, and baggy blue pants. On his left hand, he wears a golden, claw like weapon with three prongs. He climbs out of the basket he cut and puts his hand on the Hooded Figure's shoulder after dusting himself off. Needless to say; he wasn't happy

**Man:** Why do you walk in the open while I suffocate like an animal?

**The Hooded Figure:** Someone has to keep a cool head, Sa'luk

**Sa'luk:** (Pounds his fists) someone will have _no head_ if this is another wild goose chase!

Sa'luk held his claws close to the Hooded Figure's head when he said this, but pulls them away when the figure starts to talk

**The Hooded Figure:** The Oracle is the real thing…this time I'm sure

The scene then cuts to the Viridian City Chapel's courtyard, where a large crowd of guests was en massing its way into the building. Many characters from the past have made their return for this glorious event, even the Regional champions and a few members of the various Elite Fours.

***Bruno, Prima, Drake (Orange Islands), Lance and his Dragonite, Drake (Elite Four), Agatha, Scott, Cynthia, Bertha and Flint were all just a few of the people attending the festivities* **

As for the Pokemon there, Pikachu himself was responsible for greeting them. Just like the human guests, there were quite a few familiar faces in this crowd, and all of them were here to see Ash's wedding.

***Mew, Mewtwo, Moltres, Zapdoes, Articuno, Sloking, Lugia, Suicune, Celebi, Darkrai, Zoroark and Zorua were all among them***

Naturally, Persian was adding some comedy to the situation by commenting on the whole thing and interviewing the guests like a T.V. News Reporter from a show called **"Lifestyles of Trainer and Pokemon"** (With a Tuxedo, Microphone and obvious toupee to boot).

He closes the whole thing by saying…

**Persian:** Once again, this whole broadcast has been brought to you by trees and grass. They're everywhere. (A logo appears reading 'Trees and Grass- they're everywhere'. Persian walks in front of it.) Get used to it!

The next scene to follow was inside of the Wedding Chapel where Meowth is at the Gift table, sitting on a jewelry box and admiring the various wedding presents, particularly the golden ones

**Meowth:** Whew, never thought I'd ever get this close to so much gold before, especially not when I was with Team Rocket…

***That's right, that's why Meowth is able to be here, he's not a Team Rocket field operative anymore. In fact, TR shut down and disbanded 2-3 years ago***

**Meowth:** Hmm, then again, that's probably because I would've stolen somethin' by now. (Glares at some of the jewelry with a mischievous smile) hmm, I wonder if I could just (reaches for a present, but then stops and shakes his paw), Nah.

That's when Meowth is approached by Pikachu, who then begins to say something in its own language. Meowth understood him, of course, but all he said in response was…

**Meowth:** Yeah, yeah, I know, Pikachu, but don't sweat it, I can see fine from all the way back here.

Pikachu continues to try and persuade Meowth, but all Meowth does is brush him aside and say…

**Meowth: **Look, there's one thing in this world that I get sentimental about, and I'm sittin' on it

Pikachu gives the audience a confused look for a moment, but after that, he lifts Meowth up by his tail and looks inquisitively at his bottom. This upset Meowth greatly, as the next words that came out his mouth were…

**Meowth:** The loot, Einstein, the loot!

The scene then cuts to Ash, who was getting his tie and corsage straightened out by Bulbasaur and Bayleaf's vine whip. When they were finally done, Noctowl and Swellow brought a mirror up to him and showed him their good job

**Ash:** (Sighs in relief) thanks, Bayleaf and Bulbasaur, you two, Noctowl and Swellow, I can always depend on you guys to help me out

The 4 Pokemon all smiled with pride at their trainer's kind words, but suddenly, Ash's attention is directed towards Persian as he comes up to him with a flower in one paw and a belt in the other.

**Persian:** Bad news, Ash, the boutonnières clash with the cumber buns

A quick scene change showed that the Chapel was full of guests, but while Ash noticed this, Persian did not

**Ash:** Persian, isn't it a little late for that?

Cleary, Persian wasn't catching the hint, as his next words were…

**Persian:** What, what are ya trying to say? Out with it, what, what?!...

Soon enough though, Ash's point finally gets through to Persian as he looks towards to the crowd and says…

**Persian:** Oh, (chuckles sheepishly) they're here

Then, Persian picks up a large pocket watch and says…

**Persian:** Oh no-ho-ho!

During this, he transforms into a white Buneary with glasses and a red coat and goes off running, saying…

**Persian:** I'm late; I'm late, for a very important date

He then ran down the aisle and went out the front doors. But as they swung back and forth, he was shown to be back inside in his original form and was now garbed in Samurai-esque armor. It was then that he pulled out a trumpet and started blowing on it very loudly before vanishing into a burst of sparkling dust.

Pikachu heard this, of course, but he was unable to see it, due to being on the far side of a large crowd. Fortunately though, Charizard was nearby to allow Pikachu to scurry up his back and watch all the action from the top of his head.

The Bridesmaids were the first ones to come through the doors and when they did, they were in two single-file lines of five and all of them were throwing down the ceremonial flowers.

In one line, there was Iris, Dawn, May, Anabel and Ash's sister, Elsa…

***That's right, Ash has a sister, a fraternal twin sister to be precise***

In the other line, there was Daisy, Lily, Violet, Angie and Macy. All of them were dressed in the proper Bridesmaid's outfits, but the person they came in front of wasn't the bride, it was the new Mayor of Viridian City, Carlos. Everyone looked upon him with respect, but what really caught his eye was Pikachu waving to him, which he responded to with a smile and a wave back.

Soon enough, the Mayor reached the end of the aisle and when he did, he stood next to Ash with smile while the young Ketchum just looked dignified

**Mayor Carlos:** (Chuckles, then nudges Ash in the chest) don't look so solemn, boy, (Ash smiles a little) this is a happy day

The scene then cuts back to Persian, who is still in his Samurai armor, as he looks upon the scene between Ash and Carlos with joy.

**Persian:** Oh look, (forms a frame with his paws) it's a Kodiak moment

Suddenly though, Persian is accosted by a Beartic on the left side as it roared loudly into his ear. However this is easily dealt with, as Persian simply grabs the Beartic by the mouth and pushes it away like he was nothing. He even says…

**Persian:** Put that Beartic outta here!

Then, with that moment subsided, Persian looked back towards the wedding and smiled before waving his hands and causing a long, white carpet to appear out of nowhere. It floated in midair for a few seconds, but then it was caught and led to the floor by Staraptor and Unfezant. It covered the entire aisle, and when it did, everyone eagerly looked back at the doors and awaited the arrival of the Bride.

There was much suspense at this point, but soon enough, the bride was revealed to be none other than…

MISTY!

***That's right, Pokeshipping won***

Her wedding gown was a beautiful sight to be sure and the makeup and hairstyle she chose completed the elegant vision she was going for.

All the humans looked upon her with awe and the Pokemon were just as enamored by her.

**Ash:** (In awe) wow

**Persian:** Oh Yeah

Misty continued her march down the aisle with grace, but she still took the time to give her three sisters a friendly glance while doing so and they just sighed in response to it. This was their little sister's special day.

Eventually, Misty arrived at the end of the aisle, and there she was approached by Mayor Carlos, who took her hand and said…

**Mayor Carlos:** I never thought this day would come; now I'm afraid it has come all too soon.

**Misty:** (Hugs him) oh, Father

***That's right, Mayor Carlos is Misty's father***

But while this touching moment was taking place, the Hooded Figure was outside with Sa'luk and the two of them were ready to strike

**The Hooded Figure:** (To Sa'Luk) you distract the guards (walks off camera)

**Sa'Luk:** Part of your plan?

**The Hooded Figure:** (Pets a Tauros) a large part

***Not one of Ash's Tauros', this one came with a smaller herd as a beast of burden, along with a few Donphan, Bouffalant and Rhydon as well***

That is when the Hooded Figure approached one of the baskets being carried by the Camerupt and softly hits it, saying…

**The Hooded Figure:** It's time

After that, the baskets being carried by the Camerupt each start to move in their own way, and out of them came several, shady looking men.

One was a snaggle-toothed, fat man with a dopey grin, another was a tall, thinner man with a mustache and an arsenal of swords, the third was a short bearded man with a long ponytail and fur hat, and the fourth was a pale skinned man with a turban floating out of his box on an Indian like rope. They were all soon joined up by the rest of their group, which all added up to a total of 40, and they all smiled with a nasty agenda on their mind. This was the notorious Kanto group known simply as the 40 Thieves.

Meanwhile, back inside, Ash and Misty share a loving gaze at each other before taking the other's arm and walking towards the altar.

**Persian:** It's all so magical, I'm not gonna cry, I'm not…

But in the end, Persian couldn't keep his word, because in 2 seconds he was crying his eyes out and used Bayleaf's head leaf as a tissue.

Of course, he did notice his actions afterwards and apologized to Bayleaf with a sheepish grin on his face.

At last, Misty and Ash were at the altar, and upon reaching it, they looked at each other lovingly and said…

**Ash:** Well, (takes Misty's hand) we're here

**Misty:** Together forever

But before either of them can say "I Do", the Hooded Figure reaches the Chapel roof and uses a sword to reflect the sunlight as a signal to Sa'Luk, who smiles after seeing it. He then finds the Fat man trying to push a Donphan from behind, but is having no such luck. So Sa'luk pushes him aside and says…

**Sa'Luk:** (Prepares to stab the Donphan with his claws) let me be the _point_ man

What Sa'Luk did was not shown, but given Donphan's facial expression, it could be assumed that he stabbed the pokemon in its "_personal_" area

The following scene showed Ash and Misty sharing another loving glance, but that is soon interrupted by the sudden shaking of the ground. And it wasn't just the bride and groom who felt this either, everyone else felt it too and they were all equally puzzled

**Persian:** I thought the Earth wasn't supposed to move until the honeymoon

**Mayor Carlos:** (Stumbling about, due to the shaking) Oh, oh, my word

Ash and Misty looked around to find the cause of all this, as did everyone else in the audience, but when they found it, they were shocked to see the combined herd of Tauros, Rhydon, Bouffalant and Donphan heading right towards them. Persian even changed his samurai armor to cowboy clothes and yelled…

**Persian:** STAMPEDE!

The pokemon then smashed their way into the Chapel and began to trample over everything while all the guests were scrambling to get out of the way. The Rhydon in particular were very destructive, as one of them even came charging at Ash and Misty. The two were able to get out of the way of course, but the altar itself was smashed to pieces.

Even Meowth was feeling the issue from the gift table, as everything there was shaking around and falling due to all of the chaos.

**Meowth:** (Catching gifts as they fell) what is going on here?

All the guests were screaming in terror, but thanks to some help from the non-hostile pokemon, no one got hurt in all this destruction. But there were a few close calls; even Delia Ketchum almost gets flattened by Donphan when she trips. Fortunately though, Persian was in time to swoop in and save her.

**Persian:** Watch it, Mrs. K; you were almost Donphan Road kill!

It was at that moment, however, that Persian turned his attentions toward a Sunflora who was so abruptly stepped on by a Bouffalant. Fortunately though, Sunflora's plant-like body allows them to take such abuse and shake it off, so the Grass-type was in no real pain. But that still didn't stop Persian from popping up next to the Sunflora and saying…

**Persian:** Oh, they trampled the flower… that's a little redundant. (To Sunflora as it got back up) so this isn't a bad day for you really, is it?

The rampage continued unmolested for a while and the Hooded Figure was watching the whole thing from a safe distance. He even saw the Officer Jenny from before lead a few of her relatives into the fray in an attempt to quell the ensuing chaos. Some of the guests tried to help them, but the others just ran away in terror.

**Officer Jenny 1:** What is this, some sort of an attack?

Suddenly, all of the guests who tried to run were forced back inside as the 40 Thieves began to advance their way into the building.

**Officer Jenny from the beginning:** Not in _my_ city!

But regardless of Officer Jenny's comment, the Forty Thieves soon began to have their way with the crowd as they showed off their thievery skills and handily rob nearly everybody of their valuables.

However, this did not stop the pokemon stampede, as the Donphan involved continued to roll around all over the place while the Rhydon knocked over enough support beams to cause the roof to collapse. A large chunk of said roof even almost crushed Ash and Misty.

**Persian:** (Notices the debris falling) I think we're gonna have a little problem with leaks

And with that, Persian turns into a puff of smoke, zooms up towards the ceiling and rematerializes in front of it in hopes of preventing more debris from falling.

Meanwhile, back on the ground, the thieves were still having their way with crowd and the Police seemed powerless to stop them. One thief in particular even knocked down a pillar to keep the Police away from him.

As for the Hooded Figure, he was now at the Gift table and was frantically searching for something in particular.

**The Hooded Figure:** It must be here somewhere!

Suddenly, the thief nearly gets blindsided by a golden plate and looks to see that it was Meowth, who was now brandishing a lamp.

**Meowth:** Meet your match, Zorro!

**The Hooded Figure:** (Approaching him slowly) good kitty, want me to rub your ears or scratch your tummy?

**Meowth:** (Visibly angered by this) I'll have you know that nobody touches my tummy!

Meowth then began to swing the lamp at the Hooded Figure, but missed every time. Finally, the hooded man grabbed Meowth by his wrists, took lamp from him and said…

**The Hooded Figure:** You have a lot of spirit (shoves Meowth into an urn) and a lot of mouth

The Forty thieves continued their raid, but many of the trainers and pokemon at the wedding started to pitch in and at least managed to keep some of them at bay. Even Ash started to help out when he noticed three thieves who looked like they should be in a circus rather than be criminals.

The Officer Jenny from the beginning **(lets just call her "Grumpy Officer Jenny" from now on)** soon notices the fat thief carrying his loot and sends in her Arcanine to attack him. But when that happens, the portly bandit simply bounces the large pokemon off on his belly and sends it right back at Grumpy Officer Jenny, right before walking off laughing.

Two more Officer Jennys show up after that and they are soon greeted by Sa'Luk. He smiles for a moment as he shows off his claws, but the two Jennys are not intimidated, so they bring out their Arcanine with intent to battle. However Sa'Luk just swings his claws around three times and withdraws them with a chuckle. At first, it didn't seem like he did anything, but in reality, both Arcanine had had their fur cut to poodle like proportions and the two Officer Jennys had had clothes shredded down to the underwear.

**Officer Jenny 1:** They fight like monsters

**Officer Jenny 2:** Worse than monsters, these are the Forty Thieves

Persian was still positioned on the ceiling, but was able to hear that last comment and reply to it with…

**Persian:** Really? I get 39

Ash also heard this comment, but when he looked behind him, his attention was quickly turned towards the Hooded Figure, who was still searching the Gift Table.

**Ash:** (Takes off his tuxedo coat) 40

The Hooded Figure was still frantically searching the gifts for something, but from the looks of things, he wasn't making much headway.

**The Hooded Figure:** Where is it?

However this quickly changed when he saw a small, Egyptian-like scepter with a green gem on it. Apparently, this was the item he was looking for.

**The Hooded Figure:** (Reaching for the scepter) ah, at last

He held the item up in the air for a moment, but then suddenly, he felt a pushing feeling that sent him over, flat on his back. He looked up and saw that it was Ash, who was now gloatingly holding the same scepter he was after.

**Ash:** (Mockingly) can I see your invitation?

**The Hooded Figure:** (Reaches a golden statue) stay out of my way, boy (throws it at Ash) and you won't get hurt!

This minor attack causes Ash to fall backwards, but he still manages to hold onto the scepter regardless. He tries to get back up, but the Hooded Figure leaps on top of him and grabs him by his wrists

**The Hooded Figure:** Fool, you don't stand a chance against the King of Thieves!

Ash struggled for a bit, but then he looked the self-proclaimed "king" in the face and said…

**Ash:** When I get up, I'll bow to you!

…right before kicking the "King of thieves" off of him with one leg

The scene then cuts to a slightly chubby thief carrying two knives, who was then quickly subdued by Misty when she tapped on his shoulder from behind and delivered a sound punch to his face.

**Misty:** (After the punch) that was for ruining my wedding

Two other thieves saw this happen while they were trying to make off with their haul, but while they were looking at their fallen comrade in shock, they failed to notice Charizard, Torkaoal and Quilava sneaking up behind them and using Flamethrower on their rear ends. This caused them to drop their loot and jump forward in pain, where Infernape and Pignite were waiting for them and ready to finish the job with Tackle and Mach Punch.

The struggle between Ash and the King of Thieves continued while this was happening and while both of them had a firm grip on the golden scepter, neither of them was making any headway.

The next scene showed Pikachu confronting 5 of the 40 thieves who were ready to bring out their pokemon and crush the little Electric-type. But Pikachu simply fired a thin Thunderbolt upwards and hit the chain holding a large chandelier. This caused the whole thing to fall and land right on top of the thieves with a big _THUMP_.

Meanwhile, Persian was still maintaining his position on the ceiling, but as the crumble starting to subside, he felt the ceiling he was clinging to and levitated away from it to get a good look at it. When he saw that the only part of the ceiling left was the part he was protecting, he stroked his chin and said…

**Persian:** I guess there's really no point to this now

After that, Persian teleported away and reappeared in front of three thieves who were trying to escape. His arms were crossed at this point and he had a smug grin on his face, but the three thieves were not intimidated, so they prepared to fight back.

Persian lost his smile for a second there, but it quickly came back when he looked at the audience and wiggled his eyebrows.

Suddenly, Persian transforms into a black garbed ninja with a Katana in both hands and he is quickly surrounded by an army of Persian duplicates, all dressed the exact same way. They all even make the sound effects to go with it

This intimidates the thieves rather easily, as they all drop their "Tough Guy" facade and run off in the opposite direction. This makes Persian quite happy, but then he hears a loud bellowing sound and turns his attention towards the Donphan making it. He started to smile again and then grew so large that he was able to lift Donphan up like it was a toy. He held the ground-type up close to his torso, looked at some of the thieves and said…

**Persian:** Freeze, dirt bags! (Cocks Donphan's trunk like a machine gun) don't make me use the other end

And like a quickly deflating balloon, Persian forced Donphan to blow a mighty gust of air out of its trunk and blew away three of the 40 thieves (the triplets who looked like they should be in a Circus). However, afterwards, Donphan looked like a deflated squeaky toy and Persian put him down with a look of embarrassment on his face.

Then, with a smile, Persian harnessed a Thunderbolt in his paw and fired it at two of the 40 thieves' rear ends. They ran away screaming afterwards and when they do, Persian transforms again…

**Persian:** (As Forrest Gump) Mama always said "Lightning is as lightning does"

Sa'Luk and another thief saw this and they were both shocked by it (no pun intended)

**Sa'Luk:** Cassim said nothing about facing the powers of a Pokemon like that! (Turning to the tall thief behind him) Get the others out of here. We'll leave the King to his plans.

Speaking of said "King" he and Ash were still squabbling over the scepter and even when it looked like the King of Thieves was going to get away, Ash stopped him still. Their fighting even knocked over the urn that Meowth was in and he was free to wobble around disoriented. However, the struggle was finally ended when the two noticed the Rhydon charging right towards them. Fortunately, they both manage to get out of the way in time and the Rhydon just smashes through the wall and runs off growling. Ash watches this, but when he looks around for his adversary, he finds nothing

**Ash:** Where's the King of Thieves

Unbeknownst to Ash, the King of Thieves had grabbed onto the Rhydon and hitched a ride away from the chapel. He eventually got off and when that happened, he looked towards what remained of the Chapel and said…

**The King of Thieves:** I'll see you again, Boy!

…right before running off

Meanwhile, back inside, Persian was looking particularly proud of his efforts in stopping the thieves. But that quickly ended when he saw just how much damage was done to Chapel.

**Persian:** This is not my fault! This was not built to code! (More of the Chapel collapses in)

Delia and Carlos were both shocked to see all of this destruction, and it didn't help that Meowth was nearby to say…

**Meowth:** Good luck getting back the catering deposit

No doubt about it, Carlos and Delia were both upset about their children's ruined wedding. But before their disappointment could go any further, it is briefly relieved by Persian when he pops up in front of them and says…

**Persian:** Fear not, O' Mother of the Groom and Father of the Bride, we can rebuild! (Transforms into a muscular construction worker)

**Mayor Carlos:** Oh, please do (Persian's chest muscles drop to his gut, but Persian just shrugs afterwards); we can't have a wedding without a Chapel

**Persian:** (Looking at and writing on a clipboard) Alright, a wedding Chapel it is, my man

It was at that point that Persian used his powers to change Pikachu, Charizard and Meowth into construction workers as well. And for sheer humor, each one was doing a stereotypical construction worker thing afterwards; Pikachu was eating a donut, Charizard was reading the newspaper and Meowth was eating a sandwich.

**Persian:** Hey, I wanna see some resumes on these guys… (Gets in close to Delia and Carlos) and don't let the one with whiskers near any power tools (drill sounds)

**Delia:** Yes, yes, whatever it takes Persian, just please fix everything. (Turns to Carlos) oh, Carlos, how could our children's special day go so wrong?

**Mayor Carlos:** I know (turns away from Delia), I am so sorry about this, Misty

But when no answer was heard, Carlos was quick to see that Misty wasn't around.

**Mayor Carlos:** (Confused) Daughter?

Turns out, Misty was at the Gift Table area looking at the presents that were on the floor.

**Misty:** What were they after, the gifts?

**Ash:** Not _all_ of the gifts, _this_ is what the King of Thieves wanted

Turns out, Ash still had the scepter that the King of Thieves was after, and when Misty, Pikachu, Persian, Charizard and Meowth all came up to him, they all just looked at it confusingly. Of what value could this one item be?

**Meowth:** With all the other great stuff (taps on the scepter), why go for this thing?

Suddenly, the scepter's gem started to glow bright white while a mysterious voice could be heard saying…

**Mysterious voice:** …YOUR QUESTION IS MINE TO ANSWER!

The light grew to blinding proportions, so blinding that the group barely saw the scepter as it floated out of Ash's hand and into the center of the room. There it stood perfectly still as a more solid form of light emanated from it and took on the form of a ghostly, ethereal looking woman wearing a Noctowl pendent and clothes based on the Pokémon, Xatu.

**Ghostly Figure:** The King of Thieves sought my sight to find the Ultimate Treasure

**Meowth:** (No longer acknowledging the bright light) did someone say treasure?

**Ash:** Uh, Persian?

**Persian:** (Puts on sunglasses) whoa, looks like an Oracle, people believed these spirits worked along side Xatu in ancient times

**Ghostly Figure:** I've seen all that has been and all that will be.

**Persian:** (As Dustin Hoffman in "Rainman") uh oh, uh oh, definitely an Oracle, tells the future, uh oh. (To Misty after changing back to normal) Girlfriend, where were you registered?

The scene then cuts to an upper view of the group while Meowth is trying to approach the Oracle

**Meowth:** Okay, ya know all, so tell all! Where is the treasure, ya know, the _Ultimate_ one?

**Oracle:** I am bound by the rule of one; one question, one answer

**Meowth:** I only want one answer! Where is the Ultimate Treasure?

**Oracle:** _You_ have already asked your one question

**Meowth:** Oh, you mean before? Oh, that wasn't a question; that was, uh, thinking out loud

Suddenly, Persian yanks Meowth by the tail and pulls him close to his face as he says…

**Persian:** _Very_ loud (lets Meowth go)

Ash had just retrieved the scepter from its midair position at this point, and after he did, Misty came up close to him and said…

**Misty:** Ash, we could learn anything, about our lives, our future

**Oracle:** You have but to ask

**Ash:** I can wait to see what the future holds, it's the past that I need answers for. There are too many blanks there; it's like it's just one, big blur.

**Oracle:** Your question is your choice. But remember the rule of one, choose carefully

The scene then cuts to Meowth looking grumpy while standing next to Charizard.

**Meowth:** Oh, sure, she warns him about the one question thing

This comment made Charizard look annoyed so, in response, he smacked Meowth away with his tail, to which the Normal-type gave a squeal.

**Ash:** I don't think you can help me. (Walks away) my past isn't just one question; it's a _million_ questions.

**Oracle:** Ah, but mere questions about your past can be answered by your father…

This comment caught Ash completely off-guard, as he turned back towards the Oracle and said…

**Ash:** My father?

Pikachu, Charizard and Persian all showed signs of being equally shocked by this comment. But the Oracle proved that she was being quite serious when she waved her hands and made a mystical visual appear in front her. It showed an older man who had a strong resemblance to Ash, except he had grey hair instead of black and a noticeably short cut beard.

As Ash slowly approached the image of his father, he was still in total shock by all this, as his next words were…

**Ash:** My father is alive?

The scene then fades to black and then comes back with a setting change. We are now brought to a cliff side near the outskirts of Viridian city, around sunset it appears, where Pikachu, Charizard and a Raichu are all pacing back and forth. Ash's sister, Elsa was leaning against the cliff side while this was happening and was now wearing a tan pair of jeans and a black T-shirt. Her facial expression implied that she was in deep thought, and when Raichu noticed this, it came up to Elsa and started rubbing itself against her leg. Elsa noticed this and responded to it by kneeling down and petting Raichu lovingly on the head.

***That's right, Raichu belongs to Elsa***

Suddenly, Elsa and Raichu heard the call of Corsola as one came running up to them with a smile. Turns out this was Misty's Corsola as she was next to come onto the scene after Corsola, and she was now dressed in a blue pair of pants and a purple tanktop. Her hair was also in a different style this time, now it was more thicker-looking and went down to her back.

**Elsa:** Misty, what are you doing out here?

**Misty:** I could ask you the same thing, Elsa

**Elsa:** Well, I came out here to think about what my Mom told me about Dad

**Misty:** Oh yeah, how did Mrs. Ketchum take the news?

**Elsa:** Well, at first, she seemed just as surprised as I was when Ash told me. But I was a little untrusting of her at first, I mean, she was the one who told me and Ash that Dad was gone

**Misty:** So, she knew he was alive?

**Elsa:** (Sighs) no, that's just it. Turns out, Mom only told us that because she didn't know either. Apparently, back before Ash and I were even old enough to know who he was, Dad just packed up and left on a journey. He told Mom that he was going away to help make our lives better, but he never came back. Mom wasn't sure what to tell us when were old enough, so she just said what she thought was true; that Dad was… well, ya know

**Misty:** (Sympathetically) I'm so sorry, Elsa

Corsola also offered its condolences, right before it came up to Elsa and joined Raichu in rubbing up against her legs. Elsa gave both Pokemon a pat on the head at that moment. But right after said moment, Misty was quick to get back to the reason she was really out there.

**Misty:** Where's Ash?

Elsa then pointed upwards, to the top of the cliff and Misty was quick to see something sitting over the side of the ridge.

**Misty:** Has he been up there all day?

The scene then cuts to a clearer view of the top of the ridge, where we see Ash sitting next to a rock, looking at Viridian City from afar. He was now dressed in a pair of blue jeans with a white shirt and a leather jacket, and while he no longer wears the hats he used to, he still sports the same Pokemon League symbol on the back and shoulders of his jacket.

In his hands was the same dagger he claimed to have belonged to his father. But as he looked at it while holding it up, he put it back down and leaned against the rock to sigh exasperatedly. This is when Misty arrived at the top with Pikachu and Corsola, and said…

**Misty:** Ash, are you alright? (Sees the Oracle's scepter and picks it up) What's wrong?

**Ash:** I've always wanted to learn more about my father, but (stands up) now I'm not so sure. What kind of man leaves his kids? Did he even care? (Sigh) maybe I don't wanna know

**Misty:** (Comes up to Ash and touches his shoulder) yes you do

**Ash:** How can you be so sure?

**Misty:** (Rests her head on Ash's shoulder) because I already know him… (Ash turns towards Misty with a surprised look on his face) because I know you.

It was then that Misty sat Ash back down on the grass and took both his hands lovingly as we are then led into another musical number by a soft and soothing tune

**OUT OF THIN AIR**

**Misty:** You showed me the world when I was all locked up inside.

(Flashbacks to previous Anime episodes begin, all of them were of Ash doing good things and helping Misty)

You reached out your hand and took me on a magic Carpet ride.

One look at your smile and I could see the light, shining everywhere.

(Flashbacks finally end)

People like you don't come out of thin air.

**Ash:** Oh Misty...

(Stands up) You don't understand.

There is so much that you don't see.

(Ash flashes back to his childhood where he was walking in the Pallet Town Park alone with his head down)

Just think if you can what growing up had to be like for me.

(Two children run pass Younger Ash and receive a hug from their father when they reach him. Younger Ash smiled at this touching moment, but his smile quickly disappeared when the two children leave with their father hand-in-hand.)

Your father's a man who taught you who you are.

(Younger Ash then continued to walk alone after that, with his head down and a sad look on his face.)

Mine was never there.

(Flashback ends)

So how can you say, I don't come out of thin air?

(Ash and Misty are now standing at the cliff's edge together)

**Ash:** There's so much I want to know

**Misty:** You've got the chance to learn.

**Ash:** If it means, I'd have to go...

**Misty:** I'll be right here when you return. Our wedding can wait.

(Ash hugs Misty)

**Ash:** I love you.

**Misty:** I think it's worth this small delay.

(Pikachu sighs while holding the Oracle scepter, but as soon as he remembers he had it, he hands it over to Ash, who then rewards him with a pet on the head)

**Ash:** Maybe you're right.

(Pikachu and Corsola high-five each other before leaning against each other while looking tenderly at Ash and Misty)

**Misty:** And won't it be great to have your father see our wedding day? It isn't too late.

**Ash:** I've waited so long to learn the truth.

(Both grab onto the Oracle scepter)

**Both:** And now at least, we can finally say.

**Misty:** You're father is really there.

**Ash:** There's so much that we might share.

**Misty:** And you'll finally learn, you

**Both:** Don't come out of thin air.

It was at that point that the Oracle scepter levitated out of the couple's hand and floated over the Cliffside before freezing in midair and revealing the Oracle once more.

**Oracle:** (To Ash) have you chosen your question?

**Ash:** I have

**Oracle:** Then ask

**Ash:** (Brief silence) where is my father?

**Oracle:** (Pointing West) Follow the trail of the Forty Thieves. Your father is trapped behind their world

This news was a shock to both Ash and Misty, but Ash most of all

**Ash:** Forty Thieves? Is he hurt? How long has he been their prisoner?

**Oracle:** I'm sorry; I can only answer one question

And with that, the Oracle vanishes once more and its scepter levitates back into the hands of Ash.

**Ash:** It's up to me

**Misty:** (Places her hands on Ash's shoulder) take as long as you need

Ash looks at Misty for a brief moment and then says…

**Ash:** I'll be back in time for our wedding, I promise

…before hugging her tightly


	3. Chapter 3

The setting then changes to the woodland area found just west of Viridian City, where Charizard is flying overhead with Ash, Pikachu, Elsa, Raichu and Meowth all riding on his back. As the Oracle instructed, they were following the trail of the Forty Thieves, and clearly, it took them deep into the night.

**Meowth:** I should've stayed with the Persian; manual labor beats danger any day

Ash wasn't really paying much attention to Meowth though, his attention was focused on the trail below, as he was quick to notice the freshness of the tracks and say…

**Ash:** Good, the trail's still fresh, Charizard keep heading in this direction, but make sure we're not seen first.

Charizard growled in compliance and followed the trail closely; he even picked up some speed in the process. This didn't stop Meowth's complaining however

**Meowth:** Definitely should've stayed with the Persian.

Soon enough, Ash and co. spotted the Forty Thieves as they rode on their Rapidash and Zebstrikas around a path corner. As Ash told him, Charizard treaded carefully, and made sure not to be spotted as he followed the group closely. Eventually, the Forty Thieves reared their steeds at a lake and looked towards a large rock that wasn't too far out into the water and was connected to the mainland by a thin sliver of land. Ash and company noticed the halt and took it as an opportunity to hide themselves behind the trees.

Everyone else got off of Charizard willingly, but Meowth just passed out halfway and fell flat on his back with a groan. When Elsa and her Raichu noticed this, she turned towards Ash and said…

**Elsa:** Refresh my memory, why is Meowth with us?

**Ash:** He said was either this or helping the others fix the Chapel, and you know Meowth; he and manual labor don't exactly mix (Elsa smiles and nods).

It was then that Ash looks towards the thieves from his position and saw that they haven't moved an inch. This made the young man quite confident.

**Ash:** Phew, well, they have nowhere to go, we've got 'em trapped

This comment made the rest of Ash's group happy, but Meowth just said…

**Meowth:** We? (Runs up to Ash) they are Forty Thieves! We are you, a girl, a Charizard, a Pikachu, a Raichu and me. Wait, don't count me

Regardless of this comment though, Ash went back to looking towards the thieves, and this time, Pikachu, Charizard, Elsa and Raichu joined him. (Meowth did so as well, but it was still reluctantly)

**Ash:** They're just…standing there

Suddenly, the King of Thieves rode up his Rapidash towards closer to the lake, Ash was curious about what he was trying to do, but then, he heard and saw exactly what he needed to hear and see.

**The King of Thieves:** (Raised up his hand) Open Sesame!

And at that very moment, the water in the lake started boiling like molten lava and the large rock started to show off a large, glowing crack in its side. The water then separated into a path that connected to the mainland and the small crack in the large rock had become as wide as a cave entrance. Ash and his friends were awe struck by this sight, but their time to think about it was cut short when The King of Thieves and his men ride their Pokemon down the path and into the cave.

Seeing this as their chance, Ash yells…

**Ash:** Let's move!

…as everyone gets back onto Charizard's back and takes off after the Thieves. And not a moment too soon either, because once the thieves were all inside, the water started wash back into place and the cave entrance started to close.

There was much screaming from Meowth during all of this, but, albeit just barely, Ash and his friends manage to get inside the cave before it closed up completely. Problem is, when they did make it inside, Charizard made something of a crash-landing and sent all of his passengers flying off.

Ash rubbed his head after that happened, but then he was awe-struck by the amazing splendor that was the Forty Thieves' lair. The lair was golden and misty and had all the attributes of a long-forgotten city.

Suddenly, Elsa's Raichu came up to Ash and nudged his arm. But Ash's only response was…

**Ash:** I know, Raichu, it's incredible

…and he didn't even look at Raichu during this point. So, in irritation, Raichu grabbed Ash's jacket collar and directed him towards the sealed cave entrance.

**Meowth:** (With his paws over his eyes) how bad is it?

Apparently, in all the rush to get inside, Meowth got his tail caught in the cave entrance.

***Don't ask how that happened***

Fortunately for Meowth though, Pikachu came up to him, spat on his front paws, grabbed Meowth and pulled him free. Unfortunately, some of the fur on Meowth's tail came off in the process.

**Meowth:** (Looks at his bald tail) (Sarcastically) oh, this is attractive

It was then that Meowth walked back towards the sealed entrance, pulled his yanked off fur out of the cracks and then put them back on his tail. Everyone who saw this just shook their head until Ash said…

**Ash:** Come on

The young Pallet Towner proceeded to lead his group further into the cave, and for a while, they encountered no trouble at all. However, some of the items they found in the lair were quite unnerving to lay eyes. One wall even had a golden Tauros head mounted on it. The sights were so incredible, Pikachu even took his eyes off of where he was going and bumped into Meowth and Raichu. The three pokemon then tumbled into a nearby puddle, and while Raichu didn't mind, Meowth was quite upset.

**Meowth:** Ya wanna not hold up traffic? (Rings his tail dry) I wanna get in, get out and go home. (With a hint of fear in his tone) Actually, I wouldn't mind skipping right to the go home.

Suddenly, Ash shushes Meowth, as he and Elsa both hear someone talking. They move toward where it was coming from and when they do, they see that it was Sa'Luk talking to all the other thieves.

What he said was…

**Sa'Luk:** We could have had all the loot from the wedding. But no, we followed the king's plan. This is what we have to show for our trouble in Viridian: NOTHING!

Sa'Luk was standing next to a table when he was talking, and after saying "NOTHING" he slams his arm onto it and smashes it in half. The Fat, snaggle-toothed thief, the thin, swordsman thief and the short, Ponytailed thief with the fur hat were among the ones at the front of the crowd and they looked like they were expecting a show.

**Fat Thief:** This oughta be good

**Ponytailed thief:** Sa'Luk is truly ticked

Speaking of Sa'Luk, he quickly approaches the King of Thieves and says…

**Sa'Luk:** Your time draws to a close, Cassim (shows off his claws)

Ash and Elsa were watching all of this from afar and when the name Cassim came up the two of them shared a shocked glance before speaking

**Ash:** Cassim?

**Elsa:** Daddy!

***That's right, Ash and Elsa's father's name is Cassim***

Upon a closer look at the King of thieves, we see that he is now unmasked and is revealed to be none other than the same man that the Oracle showed Ash earlier, Ash and Elsa's father.

**Cassim:** If you're talking about spilling my blood, well, I just don't see that happening. (He folds his arms and smirks defiantly)

**Sa'Luk:** Then let me open your eyes (raises his claws)

Just then, when Sa'Luk was about to attack, he is suddenly tackled from behind by both Ash and Elsa. Ash grabbed Sa'Luk by his arms while Elsa held him by his legs.

**Elsa:** (Struggling to keep Sa'Luk down) Run, we've got him

Cassim wasn't sure of what to make of this, so he just looked confused for a moment.

**Ash:** We're Ash and Elsa Ketchum, you're our father!

This comment not only made Cassim gasp, but it also made the other thieves murmur for a moment. That's when Sa'Luk got up, kicked off Elsa and pinned down Ash, forcing him to drop his father's dagger. Cassim walked up and picked it up and when he did; his face implied that he knew exactly what it was.

**Sa'Luk:** I don't know about your father, boy, but I'll send you to me your other ancestors!

Sa'Luk raised his claws for a fatal blow after that statement, and while Pikachu and Charizard were ready to leap into action, it was not needed, for the one who stopped Sa'Luk was Cassim himself

**Cassim:** Let him go, the boy and the girl (looks at the dagger)… they are my children

The thieves all gasped in disbelief at that point

**Cassim:** I gave this dagger to my wife years ago, I told her to give it to our newborn son, Ash

We then cut back to the crowd where the Fat thief, the Swordsman thief and the Ponytailed thief are just as shocked by this news as all the others

**Fat Thief:** It's true?

**Ponytailed Thief:** Oh, the boy is the son of the King of thieves

Elsa helps Ash up during this point and once he's up, Ash says…

**Ash:** You are the King of Thieves?

**Cassim:** Like it or not, boy, we are blood

Pikachu and the other Pokemon are shocked by this revelation, as they share a surprised look after hearing all of this

**Cassim:** (Approaches Ash and Elsa) look at you both; I thought I'd never see either of you again. Has it been so long?

Ash and Elsa smile at this for a moment, as does Cassim, but the moment is quickly ended when Sa'Luk comes up and says…

**Sa'Luk:** Blood or mud, the boy and his sister are intruders (pushes Cassim away). (Bears his claws) and we have rules about intruders

It was then that Pikachu and the other Pokemon are assaulted by three Ariados (no doubt they belonged to the Thieves) and are easily subdued by their String Shot attack (even Charizard is rendered helpless by their combined String Shots). And all the while, the other thieves were starting to agree with Sa'Luk

**Thief 1:** Sa'Luk is right

**Thief 2:** He knows our secrets!

**Thief 3:** I hate intruders!

**Thief 4:** Wait, me too

We then cut back to Sa'Luk, who is calling out to the other thieves

**Sa'Luk:** He has found our secret lair, and has seen too much

Sa'Luk then looks towards Cassim, who has been scowling at everything Sa'Luk has said, which only made Sa'Luk want to continue

**Sa'Luk:** He must die! (Thieves start to agree) They must all die!

**Meowth:** Die!? (Struggles to be seen) they're your kids, I'm their friend!

Pikachu nodded at the former of this statement, but he just glared annoyingly at the latter

**Meowth:** Cast the vote for Mercy here!

Cassim maintains his scowl at Sa'Luk during this point, but Sa'Luk is less than bothered by it

**Sa'Luk:** Yes, Cassim, mercy would be so like you; soft and _weak_

The Forty thieves all murmured after this comment and, after looking at his son and daughter and their pokemon, Cassim makes his decision…

**Cassim:** Kill them

This answer made Ash, Elsa and their Pokemon widen their eyes in shock, but it just made Sa'Luk all the happier. But as he prepared to claw Ash first, Cassim revealed that he wasn't finished, much to Sa'Luk's chagrin.

**Cassim:** Or the boy could, yes, the boy could…nah

The fact that Cassim even started this sentence put his men on pins and needles, eager to hear him finish.

**Fat Thief:** What, what, the boy could what?

**Cassim:** (Nonchalantly) nothing, probably a bad idea

**The Circus Triplet Thieves:** (Together) lets hear it

**Cassim:** Well it seems to me that…oh never mind

**Sa'Luk:** What?

Cassim pretended to pace for a second, and then acted like he was just idea stricken.

**Cassim:** The boy could face…the challenge

Ash didn't know what this meant, but the Forty Thieves certainly did, as they all eagerly agreed with Cassim's idea

**Cassim:** (Approaches Ash) that's that, (places his hand on Ash's shoulder) my son shall face the challenge

**Sa'Luk:** (Coming up from behind Cassim) and I (shows off his claws) shall be the one to test him

Meowth then came up to Ash, now freed of Ariados' String shot and says…

**Meowth:** (Confidence) a test, huh. Well, that's not so bad; maybe it'll be a multiple choice…

The setting then changes to the outside of the rock at its upper levels. The Forty Thieves are leading Ash and company up and eventually, they reach a wide arena-like area with torches on poles. Once there, we see that Elsa has been tied up and Pikachu, Raichu and Meowth are all in a cage being watched over by the thin, Swordsman thief, who is casually eating a shish kabob.

Pikachu calls out to Meowth in his own language, but Meowth's only response was…

**Meowth:** Escape? Not likely (Looks towards Charizard, who is not only still caught in Ariados' String Shot, but is also being watched over by two of said Ariados and the Fat Thief, who is sitting on top of him), our ride home is grounded, and Ash…well, it's been nice knowing him

Speaking of Ash, he was standing next to Cassim, as he asked…

**Ash:** What's going on, _Dad_?

**Cassim:** Oh, the challenge is simple enough; only one man survives

Ash then looked towards Sa'Luk, who was looking particularly menacing, especially after Lightning cracks in the background.

**Cassim:** (Puts his hand on Ash's shoulder) If you're my son, you'll be that man. (Hands Ash the dagger) knock 'em dead, kid, seriously

Ash and Sa'Luk readied themselves after that, and once a scrawnier thief has his Scyther lower its blade as a signal, the fight was on.

For a while, Ash was holding his own quite well against Sa'Luk (he was at least avoiding his attacks), but that didn't stop Elsa, Cassim and the Pokemon from worrying their heads off the whole time. Soon enough though, Ash and Sa'Luk get in up close with their attacks. And while Ash was able to dodge some of Sa'Luk's strikes, eventually, the brutish thief was able to lay one blow on Ash's arm.

He groaned in pain after this and held his scratched arm in agony for a moment. This made Elsa, Cassim and the Pokemon very uneasy and worried. Charizard even tried to break himself free when he saw this, to no avail, unfortunately.

Sa'Luk was prepared to make the final blow, but Ash looked up just in time, unsheathed his Father's dagger and used it to keep away Sa'Luk's claws. The thieves were all enjoying the show, but Cassim was trying to get passed them the whole time, sadly, to no avail.

Ash and Sa'Luk continued to fight for a while, but unfortunately, Sa'Luk gains the upper hand and finally grabs a hold of Ash with intent to throw him off the cliff. Cassim saw this and with a look of shock on his face, he silently said…

**Cassim:** No

Sa'Luk proceeded to toss Ash and he fell far down the cliff without anything to grab. Fortunately though, Ash still had his father's dagger, which he sank into the cliff and slid down to a nearby ledge. He was quick to get his feet on solid ground and when he did, he took a deep breath and leaned up against the side. Unfortunately, his moment of relief was cut short when he heard a screeching sound. He looked up to see where it was coming from and was shocked to see that it was Sa'Luk sliding down the cliff side with his claws. Once on the same ledge as Ash, Sa'Luk proceeded to attack the young Pallet Towner, but fortunately, he wasn't able to land any blows. What's more, when Ash saw his dagger still in the cliff side, he thought of a better strategy in handling his opponent. When Sa'Luk missed him again, Ash leapt towards the dagger and swung on its handle to deliver a kick to Sa'Luk's torso. However, what Ash didn't count on was his kick having too much force. Because after Sa'Luk was kicked, he stumbled backwards and lost his balance as he got too close to the edge. He wobbled for a bit, and eventually, fell over completely, adding a scream to boot.

Ash didn't purposely try to do this, of course, but he knew there was little he could do about it now. Suddenly, a rope came down to Ash's position and Ash took it readily. But not before briefly noticing his dagger and pulling it out of the cliff side. He soon made it back up to the arena area, but when he does, he saw that the remaining 39 thieves were waiting for him with apparently angry glares.

Pikachu, Raichu and Meowth were all also looking concerned by this

**Meowth:** I thought oz-eyed won?

**Ash:** Look, I – I - I didn't mean

**Thief:** Get him!

It was then that Ash was grabbed by the thieves and passed down among them like a potato in a game of Hot Potato. Elsa was cut free by the thieves guarding her during this and was passed down among the other thieves, just like Ash. Pikachu, Raichu and Meowth witnessed this from their cage, but then the Swordsman Thief came up to them, slashed their cage wide open and added them to the passing as well. And all the while, Meowth was saying…

**Meowth:** Look, I don't even know Ash Ketchum, okay?

Soon, Ash and Elsa were brought before Cassim, who was looking at them with crossed arms. Two of his men stood next to him on both sides and they didn't look too happy either (one of them was the Fat thief).

**Cassim:** You killed Sa'Luk; the code of the Forty Thieves is very clear on this point. (Smiles) you're in

The thieves all start to cheer at this point and we're now led into another Musical number

**Welcome to the Forty Thieves**

**Fat Thief:** (Shakes Ash's hand) Congratulations, bub!

**Different Thief:** You've joined the club

**Chubby Thief with beard and golden tooth:** (Ties a rope around Ash) and everybody here agrees

(Other thieves pull Ash up onto a higher level. They push him back down onto a waiting group of thieves)

We've got the finest blend of nearly honest men

Welcome to the Forty Thieves

(The thieves drop Ash. Ash is annoyed)

A fraternity of thugs that you can trust

There's nothing up our eighty sleeves

Got lots of grub to share, pull up an easy chair

(A man throws some fruit at Ash and another shoves a chair underneath him)

***Pikachu is on Ash's shoulder when this happens, and Elsa is standing next to him with her Raichu on her shoulder. As a result, when the chair comes behind Ash, Elsa is caught by it as well and ends up on one of the Arm rests***

Welcome to the Forty Thieves

Now you get to lie and cheat

Never have to brush your teeth

But we always aim to please

(Meowth sees a pile of gold and sneaks over to it. But he is quickly grabbed by a thief and thrown onto a table. The Triplets throw a blanket around him, put an icepack on his head, and shove a thermometer in his mouth.)

Care for one another, you'll never miss your mother!

**Meowth:** (Obviously annoyed) Oh, I love you guys.

**Three Thieves:** Schemin' up a scam, out on a limb

**Three Other Thieves:** Taking whatever we please

**Thief:** And if you like to lurk…

**Ponytailed Thief:** …You're gonna love this work!

**All of the Thieves:** Welcome to the Forty Thieves!

(Thieves throw Ash's chair with him, Pikachu, Elsa and her Raichu on it)

(Meowth tries again to get to the treasure, but the Swordsman Thief spots him and throws knives at him. He just barely dodges them and jumps into the treasure to hide.)

(Ash and company then grab a rope on their way down from being thrown, but it is then cut and they fall onto a basket on the ground)

**Thieves:** Welcome to the Forty Thieves!

**Cassim:** Together we're the perfect team

**Thieves:** Aaaaaaaaahhh!

(Cassim puts his arm around Ash and Elsa)

**Cassim:** Larceny is in the genes

**Thieves:** Aaaaaaaaahhh!

**Cassim:** Dare to share the family dream

**Thieves:** Aaaaaaaaahhh!

(Meowth is reveling in the pile of treasure)

**Meowth:** Live a life o' leisure, counting all your treasure!

(A thief pulls Meowth out of the treasure and throws him into Ash's arms.)

**Thieves:** As an honorary member of the gang

(The Thieves Surround Ash and co. and brandish their swords at them)

That no one alive ever leaves

**Thief:** You gotta snatch and sneak

(Pikachu and Meowth get snatched)

**Larger Thief with a sword:** Or else your future's bleak

**Gray-Haired Thief:** (Holding Pikachu and Meowth in his hands, after they are tied up again) we got a lifetime contract that you're bound to keep

(Ash grabs Pikachu and Meowth)

**All the Thieves:** You wanna save your skin, ya better fit right in!

(The thieves dance around, juggling swords and playing with fire.)

Wel…wel…welcome, to the

Wel…wel…welcome, to the

Forty Thieves!

(Pikachu and Meowth are cut free, but afterwards, they grab hold of each other in fear)

The setting then changes to a location outside, further away from the Thieves' lair. There, a Feraligatr can be seen swimming around in the lake, apparently, it just cornered its prey in the water and was getting ready to eat it. But suddenly, what it was stalking starts to fight back. It was Sa'Luk; he survived the fall and had just defeated Feraligatr as well. Afterwards, he tossed Feraligatr onto the shore and made it back onto land with a scowl on his face.

The next scene takes us back to Viridian City, where Misty was looking out the balcony window of her hotel in her night gown. Clearly, she was very worried about Ash, and her roommates; May and Dawn could see it as clear as day.

**Dawn:** (Clears throat) so, uh, Misty, May and I were planning on taking Piplup and Glaceon to the new boutique downtown.

**May:** Yeah, they say the people there do wonders with Water and Ice type Pokemon. You wanna come?

**Misty:** (Sighs) not in the mood, you guys go on ahead

**Dawn:** Well, okay, see ya later

The two Coordinators leave after that, but while they made their way to the main door, the two of them got to talking.

**May:** Poor Misty, she must be worried sick about Ash

**Dawn:** Yeah, now I see why Iris decided to go out for the night, the best thing for Misty right now is probably to be alone.

Meanwhile, back in the hotel room, Misty continued to look sad as she leaned against her balcony and looked over Viridian city. So sad, in fact, she barely even noticed Persian, who was now in giant form coming up from behind the building.

**Persian:** Boy and I thought Squirtles were blue

Persian then appeared next to Misty at his original height and she was quick pay notice to him then.

**Misty:** You would know if Ash was in trouble, wouldn't you? I thought he'd be back by now

This is when Persian places his paw on Misty face and lifts it so she could see him talk

**Persian:** (Reassuringly) Ash will be back

Misty smiled for a moment, but then it just turned back into a sad face looking out that balcony. Persian wanted to help, but he wasn't sure how. But suddenly, he was struck by inspiration and alters his form once again

**Persian:** (As Mrs. Doubtfire) listen to Persian, Dear, Persian knows. You gotta get your mind off this incessant waiting.

Then, in a puff of smoke, Persian teleports himself and Misty to the recently rebuilt Viridian Chapel, where he returns to his normal form and says…

**Persian:** Here's a surefire way to cheer up a bummed out Bride-to-be: a heaping helping of Matrimonial magic!

Persian then uses his powers to make an assortment of gifts appear out of nowhere. Balloons, Baby carriages, flower bouquets, even a sports car were just a few of them. Misty approached the Flower bouquet, but when she did, Persian popped up from it, now posing as Harpo Marx, and leapt into her arms before trying to kiss her. Of course, that wasn't really his intention, because as he did so, a Talent Show cane came up and pulled him away. That's when Persian came up to Misty again from another side, now posing as Chico Marx.

**Persian:** (As Chico Marx) hey, that's no good. What the wedding needs is a theme.

During this dialogue, another Persian walks up close to Misty, posing as Groucho Marx, cigar and all, and says…

**Persian:** (As Groucho Marx) needs a Groom too, but lets work with what we have (wiggles his eyebrows)

Unfortunately though, Misty didn't find this comment funny, as the next words to come out of her mouth were…

**Misty:** (Angrily) Persian!

The talking Normal-type saw that he might have gone too far, so he returned to his normal form and said…

**Persian:** (Sheepishly) it's a joke, I do that

Persian then made a small statue appear out of nowhere on a pedestal and gave himself a green, French beret and a thin mustache

**Persian:** (French Accent) Okay, lets see (picks up the statue, looks at it and then throws it away); this will be the Second Wedding for both of you. (Regular voice) I'm thinking we need something a little more simple, a little more elegant and less gray.

That's when Persian makes a Rhydon appear out of nowhere. But unlike the ones from the first wedding, this one was far more goofy looking and did little more than just stand where he poofed up.

**Persian:** (Chuckles) did it; done it, own it (makes the Rhydon disappear). I'm gonna throw some colors at ya: mauve, teal and salmon.

During this dialogue, Persian actually throws some paint slabs into Misty's arms, but the last of them, salmon, was represented by an actual salmon

**Persian:** What do ya like, besides the salmon (takes the salmon and throws it into the wall)? Okay, Madonna. Don't keep it. Just put that in the mix, (nudges Misty with his elbow) wink. Okay…

Suddenly, Persian transforms the entire inside of the Chapel around Misty into a Las Vegas-like atmosphere, complete with lasers and flashing lights

**Persian:** (From O.C.) …I see lasers! It's a miracle! He believes, he believes!

That's when Persian appeared next to Misty, now dressed like Elvis Presley, hair and all.

**Persian:** (As Elvis) Thank-you very much!

**Misty:** (Giggling) I don't think so…

**Persian:** (Elvis swirl drops and then turns back to normal) Tres gauch, right? (Makes the Las Vegas atmosphere vanish) well, lets see, maybe you could elope? No, you can't elope, (brings out a honeydew melon) but oh honeydew (laughs)!

Persian then throws the honeydew melon and as it bounces, it gets bigger and bigger until it transforms into a stagecoach, ala Disney's Cinderella. Misty is then brought into the scene and she now looks like Cinderella, complete with the gown and hairstyle.

**Persian:** I don't know whether to put it under props or produce. (Misty leans in towards the stagecoach and attempts to touch one of the wheels) Please, don't squeeze the tires, they're not ripe. And how about that gown…?

It was then that Persian transformed Misty's Cinderella gown and hairstyle into the clothes and hairstyle of Snow While. Complete with a Deerling, Pachirisu and a pair of Tailow to add to the effect. As for Persian himself, he was now standing behind a pedestal, dressed like an announcer saying…

**Persian:** Whether you're dancing with Dwarves or simply biting the apple, it says "I'm a princess for you"

**Misty:** (Shoeing away the pokemon) Uh, Persian…

**Persian:** (Returns everything to normal) what? It's Synergy (Other Persian wearing lab coats appear. One held up a picture of Misty while another Persian held up pictures of Nami's **(One Piece)**, Chi-Chi's **(Dragonball Z)**, and Sakura's **(Naruto)** clothing in front of Misty's picture) The marketing guys are very excited, it tests really well!

The scene then cuts back to the Chapel, where everything is back to normal

**Misty:** Thank you, Persian; I'm sure it will be wonderful. (Kisses Persian on the cheek) And thanks for cheering me up.

Persian then chuckles a bit, but then he transforms into Bing Crosby and says…

**Persian:** (As Bing Crosby) I'm sure the boy and his crew are on the road to Viridian right now, isn't that right, Bob?

We are then shown another Persian, who is posing as Bob Hope and he says.

**Persian:** (As Bob Hope) that's right, Bing, how 'bout this town? Is it wild or what? It's like one giant sand trap and me without my wedger. Hey, let's give a big hand for Brooke Shields.


	4. Chapter 4

The setting then changes back to the Forty Thieves' lair, but not the main area or the arena area. This time, we are shown an underground tunnel with a flowing, shallow river. A Rattata sniffs around this shallow river for a bit, but it is soon stopped in its tracks when it apparently sees something coming.

**Cassim:** (O.C) I find my children and lose my enemy. You did your old man proud, Ash

We then see Rattata get chased off by Cassim's foot as he walks by. He was revealed to be carrying a torch and is leading Ash, Pikachu, Elsa, Raichu and Meowth down the tunnel.

**Ash:** I was just trying to stay alive!

**Cassim:** Ha! If you didn't fight, you would've been killed. So says the code of the Forty Thieves.

**Meowth:** Does this code have any rules that don't end in death?

**Cassim:** It's a strict code

Cassim then approaches a wall covered with strange markings

**Cassim:** But there is one thing that I added; we never hurt the innocent

**Meowth:** Uh, just for the record, I'm as innocent as the day I was hatched.

**Pikachu:** (To the rhythm of "Oh brother") Pika, pika

Cassim then pulls off the brooch on his cape and sticks it into a carving on the wall.

**Cassim:** My men don't even know about this place

The wall itself then started to slide open and revealed a hidden chamber behind it, which Cassim entered. Ash and co. followed close behind and when they did Cassim lit the other torches within the chamber before extinguishing the one he was carrying.

**Cassim:** Listen, boy, there is a treasure; The Ultimate Treasure. Compared to this, a pharaoh's tomb is a pauper's grave. A King's fortune nothing but... lunch money! And I am this close to it... (Cassim makes a gesture with his hand, indicating how close.)

**Meowth:** That's tantalizingly close...

Cassim then opens a closet and digs out a large rug

**Cassim:** But it's on an island that is never in the same place twice: The Vanishing Isle.

**Meowth:** That… would be a problem

**Ash:** What is this "Ultimate Treasure"?

**Cassim:** The big one, boy, The Hand of Midas

This is when Cassim unravels the rug he was holding and reveals it to have an amazing design on it. It was blue, marked with a large design of a Lapras. And in the middle of said Lapras, there was a blue and yellow ring. Inside the ring, was a golden hand, the same symbol Cassim wears on his brooch.

**Ash:** (Rolling his eyes) it's just a myth

**Cassim:** (Puts down the rug) it's not a myth, boy.

That's when Cassim grabbed a torch and led Ash and Co. passed a green curtain, revealing steps that lead to the lake itself. Cassim then made his way down the stairs and the others followed.

**Cassim:** It was once right here

Cassim then angled his torch to the water and revealed a golden ship sitting at the bottom of the lake.

**Cassim:** Look, there's your proof! From stern to stem, every piece of rigging, every peg and board, all of it! Solid gold!

Elsa was particularly fascinated by this, as were Raichu and Pikachu, who both hung over the edge to get a better look at the golden vessel.

**Pikachu:** (With awe) Pikaaaa

**Raichu:** (With equal amounts of awe) Raiiiii

**Meowth:** Adopt me Daddy-o!

The scene then cuts to Ash and Cassim, who are standing side-by-side.

**Cassim:** Touched by the Hand of Midas

**Ash:** (Unimpressed) and sunk by it…

After that, Ash made his way back up the stairs. When Pikachu, Elsa and Raichu noticed this, they quickly ran after him to catch up.

**Cassim: **(Groans) you don't understand. You don't know what it's like to be passed by. To see those around you achieve their goals and know you deserve success more (throws the torch into the water). To be called a failure

This stops Ash in his tracks as he and the others passed the green curtain and entered the main room.

**Ash:** Yes…I do

Elsa then came up to Ash in an attempt to comfort him, which is when Cassim caught up with the others, and approached Ash and Elsa.

**Cassim:** I knew exactly what I wanted for my family, (puts his arms around his children's shoulders) the best. I couldn't give up and go back empty handed. (Walks towards a wall) but the weeks turned into months and the months turned into years... I came back to Pallet Town one night, but I couldn't find my wife, or my children (Ash and Elsa looked shocked to hear this). I thought my family was lost forever. At that moment, I would have traded anything to get your mother back...

***Just to clarify, Ash's family didn't always live where they did in the series. They used to live in Pallet Town's inner areas; that's why Cassim was shocked to not be able to find them.***

**Ash:** We never wanted gold (Cassim turns his head towards Ash) we wanted you. (Walks up to his father) I wanted a father, I still do. Come to my wedding. This time, you have an invitation.

**Cassim:** Ash, I just don't know... (Attempts to walk away, but is stopped by Ash's hand on his shoulder)

**Ash:** Dad, I'm not going back to Viridian City until tomorrow. At least think about it?

Ash, Elsa, Pikachu, and Raichu all exited the chamber after that and Cassim was left alone with only Meowth.

**Cassim:** (To Meowth) Ash may never understand, but it just wouldn't work. (Meowth walks up to him) I don't belong in his world.

**Meowth:** The Oracle doesn't belong in his world either. It belongs in the hands of two enterprising treasure hunters; you and me

**Cassim:** (Backs away from Meowth) the Oracle… probably just another dead end (walks away)

**Meowth:** It works! (Runs ahead of Cassim) that's how the kid found you, it knows everything

This bit of info stops Cassim dead in his tracks

**Cassim:** (Smiling) everything?

**Meowth:** And I know where they stashed it. Cassim, we are talking about the wedding of your only son. (Rubbing his hands together) it's a once in a lifetime opportunity

**Cassim:** (Resting his hand on his chin with a smile) how can I pass it up?

The setting then changes back to Viridian City at night, where we see Grumpy Officer Jenny riding around in her Motorcycle. She then brings her cycle to a stop near an alley and once she was off, she began looking for something.

**Grumpy Officer Jenny:** Hmm, this is where that late night phone call told me to come.

It was then that the Blue-haired woman heard someone from the shadows call out to her

**Unseen Man: **Psst, Officer Jenny, over here

**Grumpy Officer Jenny:** (Looks in the direction she heard the voice) Show yourself!

And right there, in the shadows, was Sa'Luk, standing casually against the Alley wall.

**Sa'Luk:** You're alone, good

**Grumpy Officer Jenny:** (Approaching Sa'Luk) so, you are the one with information about the Forty Thieves?

**Sa'Luk:** What would you say if I handed you the King of Thieves?

**Grumpy Officer Jenny:** I'd say "What's in it for you?"

**Sa'Luk:** I'll just sleep better knowing that he's off the streets... and on the Jailhouse block.

**Grumpy Officer Jenny:** (Folding her arms) everyone knows that the King of Thieves is the one criminal who cannot be caught. What miracle do you possess?

**Sa'Luk:** Two words that will make you the star of your Police family and Viridian City's greatest hero; Open Sesame

This made Grumpy Officer Jenny give Sa'Luk a suspicious stare.

The Setting then changes back to the Forty Thieves' lair, where it is now morning and Ash is now riding on the back of his Charizard. Elsa, Cassim and the other Pokemon were all watching this from the ground, but only Cassim remained unimpressed.

**Ash:** Hop on, Dad

**Cassim:** Oh no! (Ash and Charizard circle him) it's a Charizard, you battle with them, you train them, you don't fly on them, at least I don't

**Ash:** Don't be afraid, it's fun

**Cassim:** I am not afraid; now get off that thing before you break your neck!

**Ash:** I trust Charizard with my life.

Charizard then lands and looks a little sad as Ash gets off. But Ash pats him on the shoulder and says…

**Ash:** Don't worry, he'll come around

**Cassim:** We'll take Rapidash, (walks up a staircase) Rapidash were good enough for my father, and his father before him. (Scene changes to the outside of the lair and the top of a cliff side on the other side of the lake) and they were always good enough for me.

**Ash:** (To Pikachu) he sounds like a father alright

**Pikachu:** (In agreement) Pika pika

Unbeknownst to our group, however, is that after they were far enough away, Grumpy Officer Jenny arrived at the Lake's shore with her Motorcycle. And she didn't come alone either; she brought a virtual squadron of other Police Officers

**Grumpy Officer Jenny:** Okay, everybody, this is the spot

**Police Officer:** (Looks around) But there is nothing here

**Grumpy Officer Jenny:** Now, but watch. (Approaches the shore with a smile, then opens her arms theatrically) Open Caraway!

***Yep, not even close***

Nothing happened after that and Grumpy Officer Jenny's smile soon vanished when she noticed that

**Another Police Officer:** (Annoyed) there is still nothing here

**Grumpy Officer Jenny:** (Under her breath) when I get a hold of that no-good… (Heads back towards her Motorcycle)

**Police Officer:** But, I thought you said it was "Open Sesame"

That is when the ground beneath them started to shake and all the Police Officers started to gasp in surprise at what they were seeing.

Grumpy Officer Jenny looked behind herself in time to witness it as well, and when she did, she just smiled a big smile

The setting then changed to Viridian City, where Ash and co. were standing outside of the Viridian city Chapel, now fully restored.

**Ash:** (To Pikachu) looks like Persian has everything ready

**Pikachu:** (In agreement) Pikachu

**Cassim:** (Surprised) Persian? You have a Persian? I hear they're supposed to be very elegant

**Meowth:** (Standing next to Cassim) oh, please, don't go into it, it's just too painful

That's when Persian appears in front of Ash and Pikachu and says…

**Persian:** Oh, Ash, you're back, (grabs Ash by his shoulders) and your friend, (hugs Ash) you're both here

**Ash: **That's great, Persian…

But before Ash could finish that sentence, Persian silences him with his paw and starts talking like a Covert Ops agent

**Persian:** Security's tight, no big crowd, immediate family only.

**Ash: **Perfect, because this is…

But, once again, Persian interrupts Ash, as he moves to another side and looks around

**Persian:** No low lives this time, other than the Meowth, of course. (Brings out a remote control) observe

Persian then presses a button on his remote control and causes something to happen. We don't see what it is at first, but Pikachu (who is on the ground at this point) gives a reaction that implies it's something unusual.

Pikachu was right to look this way, as Persian had just summoned a large robot to appear out of the ground from a hangar-like room in the ground

***No doubt something Persian added himself***

**Robot:** (With Persian's voice) you violated the perimeter of the Ash Ketchum and Misty wedding; prepare to be vaporized, thank you. (A laser shoots towards the group, but they all duck)

**Persian:** (After everyone gets back up) Armed and Dangerous. I'd like to see one of those Forty Thieves get within an inch of your wedding. (Makes a gesture with his fingers)

**Meowth:** (Like an announcer) allow me to introduce

**Cassim:** (Smugly) Ha-ha, the King of Thieves

This made Persian shriek for a moment, but then he pulls out a Walkie-Talkie and says…

**Persian:** All units, we have "Code Red"

The phrase "Code Red" was then repeated over and over by dozens of Persians dressed like SWAT Team troops. And while Cassim looked a little put off by this, Ash and the others just regarded the situation as one of Persian's more spontaneous actions. Ash rubbed his temple, Elsa shook her head, and their three pokemon just looked at the whole thing with a glare that says "Oh boy"

The Persian troops proceeded to move into different positions around the area, all with weapons in hand. The scene then cuts to another posse of Persian, all of them wearing Scottish clothes, just when their leader says…

**Persian:** Come on, boys, follow me

…before leading his posse into a march while they all played their bagpipes

The next scene showed another Persian dressed like a Civil war soldier on horseback, right before he says…

**Persian:** Cavalry Forward

…and leads another Persian posse, who are emulating a Civil War cavalry, into battle

Next, we are shown an Airplane in the sky, where another group of Persian, dressed like Army soldiers, is ready to parachute out.

**Persian Soldier 1:** Geronimo!

**Persian Soldier 2:** Arapaho!

**Persian Soldier 3:** Navajo!

Then we are shown a specific Persian dressed like Pocahontas and, of course, he says …

**Pocahontas Persian:** Pocahontas

…before jumping out just like Pocahontas

The scene then cuts back to Cassim and Meowth, while more Persian troops begin to surround them with guns in hand. Cassim looked mildly concerned, but Meowth was still maintaining his "Oh boy" look. At least until the Persian aim their guns at Cassim.

**Persian Trooper:** Do not attempt to move or we'll me shooting ourselves

Ash struggled to get through the crowd after that, and when he did, he said…

**Ash:** (Strained) Persian!

**Persian:** Back off, Ash, this creep's got a yellow sheet as long as my arm

**Ash:** Persian, meet my dad

We then see this bit of info cause all the Persian to go wide-eyed in surprise. Cassim even glares at the Persian battalion for a moment

**Persian:** Stand down, men; smoke 'em if you got 'em.

The other Persian then vanished into thin air, while the original remained and reverted back to his normal form. However, he was still in a serious state of mind, as he then approached Cassim and Meowth.

**Persian:** If you're Ash and Elsa's dad (points at Cassim) and the King of Thieves, I just wanna know one thing… (Grabs Cassim by the shirt)

**Cassim:** Yeah?

**Persian: **(Turns into a caterer) will you be having the Chicken or the Sea bass?

This comment made Cassim look partially confused, while Meowth just rolled his eyes in an "Oh, brother" sort of way.

**Ash:** (Comes up to Cassim) come on, Dad. I can't wait for you to meet Misty and her father

But before Ash could take Cassim too far, Persian stops him and says…

**Persian: **Ahem, Ash, don't you think we should lose the "Kanto's Most Wanted" look?

During this comment, Persian used his powers to pull down a poster that reads "Kanto's Most Wanted". Cassim's hooded face was shown in place of the picture.

**Cassim:** What's wrong with the way I look? (Walks through the poster and causes it to dissipate)

**Ash:** (Pulls down Cassim's mask) when you're here, you're not the King of Thieves, (Elsa comes up smiling) you're our dad.

**Cassim:** (Pulls off his hood) Hnh, I had more practice being the King of Thieves…

**Persian:** (Poofs up behind Cassim) Oh, Come on, enough of this dark past. Let's roll out something a little new.

It was then that Persian causes another scene change and brings us to a room related to Astrology. Thus leading the audience into another song

**Father and Son**

**Persian:** (Wearing a red robe with a starry wizard's hat) it's a big, bright, beautiful future.

(Causes a telescope to appear and looks out of it)

Thank your lucky stars you're alive

(Ash and Cassim are seen riding on shooting stars)

(As Sagittarius) You've got someone special to talk to

(As Gemini) A friend that you can trust for life

(Returns to normal and is now standing next to Cassim)

You've been on your own with no family ties

(Pulls out a necktie)

But those solo days are done

(Lassos Ash and pulls him closer to Cassim)

You'll be two of a kind, spending quality time together

(Wraps the tie around Cassim and Ash, and then appears as a picture on the tie)

As father and son

(Makes a ship appear)

Building model ships

(The boat sails off and Persian appears as a fisherman, while riding a Magikarp with Cassim in the back)

Takin' fishing trips

(Zooms off, leaving only bubbles, which wipes the scene to Persian in his normal form)

Working to Dusk from Dawn

(Makes a paint brush and bucket appear in Cassim's hands and gives Ash a lawnmower, which takes off with him holding on)

Painting the house, mowing the lawn

(Turns into a Football field referee)

First and ten to go, with your daddy o

(Ash and Cassim are running on a Football field, when they see a much larger Persian with a small hammer)

Once you break the ice

(Taps on the field and causes it to collapse underneath Ash and Cassim as large blocks of Ice. While falling, they see Persian again, now in front of a Chalkboard with Mathematic equations on it)

(As Albert Einstein) you could postulate paternal advice

(Ash and Cassim land on the rings of Saturn and spin all around it.)

(As a face on Saturn) I see you're traveling at the speed of life. That's the theory of relatives.

(Ash and Cassim slide right off of Saturn's rings and land right into Persian's arms, until he tosses them high and they land in a spaceship being driven by Persian)

It's fine, fantabulous future

(Presses a button that causes Cassim to drop out and land in a tree)

(As the tree) I see fruit on the family tree

(Cassim land on a stool and is then approached by Persian, now looking and acting like an old man)

(As an Old man) You'll be great as a grumpy old grandpa

(Vanishes and then reappears as three babies on Cassim's knee)

(As the babies) Bouncing babies on your knee

(Persian is now in his normal form, lounging on a couch)

You can fall asleep on the comfy couch (throws a Basketball)

(Ash catches the ball)

(As the ball) After playing one on one

(Ash and Cassim are on a Basketball court, playing against Persian, who is now made to look like a tall Basketball player)

(As a Basketball player) Dreaming back to back that you walloped the Shaq, together…

(Ash and Cassim make the basket by staking themselves on each other)

(After the ball lands on his head) As father and son

(Cassim is seen driving a bumper car)

**Cassim:** May be a bumpy ride

(Ash purposely crashes into Cassim's car with his own)

**Ash:** Make it side-by-side

(Suddenly, Ash and Cassim's two Bumper cars turn into one Rollercoaster tram with its safety bar dropping)

**Persian:** (As a blonde woman) Good afternoon, I'll be your Travel guide!

(Pulls the lever and sends their Rollercoaster zooming down. It appeared to be on the track for a while, but then it was revealed to be on Persian's arm)

Move over laddy, make room for Daddy!

(As a small Persian on Cassim's shoulder) Got a whole new shoulder to cry on

(Leaps off of Cassim's shoulder and lands in front of a red and white "Wheel of Fortune" with pictures of Ash on it)

Take a chance now, give it a spin

(Appears in front of Cassim, cuts up some paper and unfolds it to reveal paper dolls of the Forty Thieves)

You've had chums for paling around with

(Folds up the paper again and then unfolds it to reveal a perfect replica of Ash)

But you've never had a friend like him

(A red and white table cloth changes the scene to a restaurant where Persian is sitting at a table with Cassim, while posing as a Mob Boss reminiscent of the Godfather)

(As the Godfather) Put your checkered past behind you now

(A Police light appears on Cassim with Sirens to go with it, and Cassim runs away)

No more living on the run

(The Brady Bunch opening screen then appears, with Cassim as the middle square, Ash as the top Middle Square and Persian as all the other squares)

Face the big, bright, beautiful future together, (Persian in the other squares join in) together, together, together...

(The Persian all push the squares in on Ash and Cassim until the whole scene goes up in a sparkling flash. We then see a larger Persian unfolding his paws and revealing Ash and Cassim in the palm of them, with Cassim now wearing less shady-looking clothes, complete with a hat)

As father and son

(Cassim admires his new clothes and puts his arm around Ash's shoulder, before giving him a noogie)

The setting then changes to Misty's apartment, where she and her father are meeting with Ash, Cassim and the others.

At this time, Cassim was down on his knees in front of Misty and holding her hands

**Cassim:** My boy Ash must have been born under a lucky star to find such a treasure.

Cassim then stood up as Misty smiled and said

**Misty:** You're definitely Ash's father

Ash and Persian were standing on the side during this, and while Ash just smiled, Persian leans in close to him and says…

**Persian:** I have the DNA to prove it

…as he makes a DNA strand appear in his paws

But after that, Mayor Carlos approached Cassim and said…

**Mayor Carlos:** It must have been dreadful, trapped by the Forty Thieves

Of course, this made Ash and Persian a little bit nervous.

**Persian:** Uh oh

But Cassim countered this by putting his hand on Carlos' shoulder and saying…

**Cassim: **I try to block out the memories…

**Mayor Carlos:** Say no more, not another word on the subject

**Cassim:** Yes, let's turn our attention to happier thoughts. The blessed union of our children! (Picks Carlos up and hugs him.)

**Mayor Carlos: **Indeed...

This made Ash, Persian and Misty all very happy, but then they are caught off guard by Elsa entering the room with Delia, who had her hands over her eyes

**Delia: **For goodness sake, Elsa, what is the big surprise?

**Elsa:** Alright, Mom, you can look now

**Delia:** (Uncovering her eyes) well, it's about ti…

Before Delia could finish that sentence, she was shocked to lay eyes on her long-lost husband. She stuttered for a moment, but then she just fainted and landed flat on her back.

Cassim approached her and brought her back to her senses, and when he did, she just said…

**Delia:** Cassim, is it really you?

**Cassim:** Yes, honey, it's me

**Delia:** I – I can't believe it, I… I'm speechless

**Cassim:** (Chuckles lightly) I had feeling you would be, just like I know I have a lot of explaining to do…

**Delia:** Yes, yes, you do, but… right now, I just want to…oh

Delia then wrapped her arms around Cassim and hugged him tightly. Cassim did the same and while he did, Ash and Persian got to talking

**Ash:** It worked, Persian, they love him

**Persian:** It's the hat; nothing does the trick like a smart chapeau

**Ash:** It's more than that…

We get a close up to Ash's head while Cassim is talking in the background

**Cassim:** (From o.c.) Ah, to be back among civilized people, back among family...

**Ash:** All he needed was a second chance

**Cassim:** (Still o.c.)… It's a miracle

The scene then changes to the Viridian City Police Station, where a large number of the Forty Thieves are confined inside a Police Paddy Wagon. They were clearly angry at someone, as they were all shouting and growling

**Thief 1:** You'll pay for this

**Thief 2: **You sold us out

A familiar arm then closes the window cover on the Paddy Wagon before the vehicle could take off. But not before one thief could say…

**Thief 3: **Ow! My nose

The person they were yelling at was none other than Sa'Luk, but even after seeing all the thieves in the Paddy Wagon, he still wasn't happy

**Sa'Luk:** He wasn't in there!

The brutish thief then went back inside the Police Station and said…

**Sa'Luk:** You didn't capture the King of Thieves?

Grumpy Officer Jenny was facing Sa'Luk with two of her Police Officers when she replied…

**Grumpy Officer Jenny:** Because he was not at the hideout

**Sa'Luk: **He had to be there, (walks up to Grumpy Officer Jenny) where else would he be?

That's when a third, younger Police Officer enters the room and says…

**Younger Police Officer:** Uh, apologies, Officer Jenny

Both Sa'Luk and Grumpy Officer Jenny answer with…

**Sa'Luk and Grumpy Officer Jenny: **What?

**Younger Police Officer:** The Mayor said he won't be able to sentence your prisoners until tomorrow.

**Grumpy Officer Jenny:** What's more important than sentencing my prisoners?

**Younger Police Officer:** Why the wedding! Ash Ketchum and Misty are finally getting married

It was then that Sa'Luk grabbed the Younger Police Officer by the shirt and pulled him up to his face

**Sa'Luk:** Ash Ketchum? You didn't capture Ash Ketchum with the others? (Drops the Younger Police Officer)

**Grumpy Officer Jenny: **(Leaning against a wall) whywould he be with the Forty Thieves?

**Sa'Luk:** Because his father is the King of Thieves!

Grumpy Officer Jenny and her Police Officers were mildly shocked by this info, but then they just smiled slightly wickedly at it.

The Setting then changes to the Viridian City chapel where Misty and her father are standing in the hallway. Misty was back in her Wedding gown and standing still while her father paced nervously all around her.

**Mayor Carlos:** Oh, where could he be? I do hope nothing's wrong. Perhaps we should dispatch a search party?

**Misty: **(Stops her Father's pacing) Now father, I'm sure he's... on his way.

The Setting then changes again and shows us Ash, now back in his tuxedo, and Persian standing side-by-side at the altar. Clearly, they were expecting someone too

**Ash:** Where is he?

**Persian:** (Turns into **Pumbaa** from **"The Lion King"**) Hakuna Matata!

Ash gave Persian a confused look after that, until he turned back to normal and said

**Persian:** Whoa... I was having an out of movie experience. (Leans in close to Ash) my guess is he wants to make an entrance.

Ash still looked a little concerned though, regardless of what Persian said.

The scene then cuts to a room containing all of the Wedding gifts from before

***After the first attack on the Wedding, Mayor Carlos wanted to make sure that no one could get at the gifts again***

Meowth was on the outside, clinging to the barred window with a lock-pick in one paw, and he could clearly see the Oracle scepter among all the locked up gifts

**Meowth:** (To Cassim) Here's a Team Rocket class lock-pick, (gives it to Cassim) you know how to use 'em?

Cassim looked unsure at first, but then he gripped the lock-pick and gave a look of determination.

The doors then swung open as Cassim entered the room with Meowth on his back, and he said…

**Cassim:** I promise you, Meowth (approaches the Oracle scepter) after this, I go straight (reaches for it)

But before Cassim could grab the scepter, Grumpy Officer Jenny came out from behind a statue and said

**Grumpy Officer Jenny:** Straight to prison

Cassim and Meowth were both shocked by this, but Cassim was not ready to surrender just yet. He reached for one of the Wedding gifts, a golden oriental Bo staff, and prepared for combat. However, Grumpy Officer Jenny was not intimidated, as she then smiled and said…

**Grumpy Officer Jenny:** We've been expecting you

Suddenly, several other Police Officers come out of their hiding places and all let loose their Arcanine to surround Cassim.

Realizing that there was no escape, Cassim lowered his head and dropped his weapon, thus allowing the Police to advance towards him.

The Setting then changes back to the Wedding Altar, where Ash, Misty, Pikachu, Delia, Elsa, Raichu, Persian and Mayor Carlos are all present.

Misty and Ash are holding each other closely at this point and Misty looked at Ash to say…

**Misty:** Do you think something is wrong?

Ash looked particularly worried as well, so he looked towards Persian and asked…

**Ash:** Persian, can you find him

**Persian:** I'll sniff him out

That's when Persian transforms into a Houndour and starts sniffing all over the floor.

**Persian:** I'll need a scrap of his clothes or a lock of his hair... (Persian smells a shoe that is in his path) Or shoe, a shoe's good...

It was then that Persian looked upwards and saw that the shoe he was sniffing belonged to Cassim. But when he saw this, he turned back to normal and gasped.

Grumpy Officer Jenny was holding Cassim by the shirt, as he stood there in handcuffs with a dejected look on his face.

**Ash and Misty:** Huh?

**Pikachu:** (Concerned) Pikachu

**Mayor Carlos:** Officer Jenny, what is the meaning of this

**Grumpy Officer Jenny: **(Smiling) Mister Mayor, meet the King of Thieves (pushes Cassim forward)

**Ash:** Dad

Ash tried to run up to his Father, but was stopped by Grumpy Officer Jenny's police men

**Grumpy Officer Jenny: **We seized him in the Gift vault, (holds up the Oracle Scepter) he was after this, again.

**Ash:** (sadly) No…

**Grumpy Officer Jenny: **And this is his accomplice

A Police Officer then brings out Meowth, who is tied up

**Meowth: **Big misunderstanding! It's a slap on the wrist and, uh, community service kind of thing!

**Ash:** Now I know why you really came back

Cassim lowered his head after that.

**Mayor Carlos: **Your father…is the leader of the Forty Thieves? This is most… (Babbles a little)!

**Misty:** (Approaches Ash and puts her hand on his shoulder) Ash, did you know?

**Ash:** I thought I could change him, I had to try!

**Cassim: **You can change my clothes, Ash, you can't change who I am.

**Grumpy Officer Jenny: **(Grabs Cassim by the shirt again) and the law is crystal clear on what we must now do!

**Misty:** (Approaches Mayor Carlos and puts her hand on his shoulders) Father, isn't there another way?

**Mayor Carlos:** I'm afraid there is not. Take the prisoners to lock-up

**Meowth:** (Shocked) Lock-up!

**Mayor Carlos:** For life

**Meowth:** Life?

It was then that Meowth was gagged by the very Police man holding him, and he and Cassim were taken away. Ash and Persian watched this and Persian turned towards Ash and said.

**Persian: **There are some wishes that even I can't make come true


	5. Chapter 5

The Setting then changes to the Cliff outside of Viridian (the same one from before), where Ash, Pikachu, Elsa, Raichu and Persian are all sitting and moping.

**Ash:** The Oracle was right. My dad was trapped in the world of the Forty Thieves: trapped by his own greed. I was so stupid to think I could change him.

**Elsa:** Trying to show dad a better life wasn't stupid, Ash

**Persian:** Not at all, (Gets behind Ash and uses his paw as a puppet) leaving him alone with Meowth, that was stupid (Elsa glares at him)

**Elsa:** (Angrily) not helping

Persian dropped the puppet act and smiled sheepishly after that. Ash wasn't really paying attention

**Ash: **Everything was perfect before he came into my life. Now, I just want things back to the way they were. (Turns around) Persian, I need my father's clothes

**Persian:** Ash, what, did you tie your necktie too tight? Come on, why would you want to wear the 'King of Thieves' ensemble? (Makes Cassim's original outfit appear)

Ash grabs the outfit, but Persian was not yet finished

**Persian:** Might I suggest something that doesn't actually say (Wearing a prison uniform) "Arrest me!"?

**Elsa: **Uh, Ash, what exactly are you doing?

**Ash:** (Pays Elsa's comment no mind as he finishes putting the outfit on) It fits; good

Ash then partially turns his head to face his group and when he does, Persian takes on the form of the Oracle and says…

**Persian:** (As the Oracle) I'm seeing, I'm seeing... (Changes back to normal) nothing for your future if you dress like this!

**Ash: **(Turns around completely) I'm breaking my father out of jail tonight. The guards will never know I was there (puts the mask on). Tonight, the King of Thieves will makes his most miraculous escape ever... out of my life (walks off).

Elsa and the Pokemon were all concerned about this, but something inside them told them trust Ash, so they made no attempts to stop him.

As for Persian, he just looked curiously at Ash and said…

**Persian:** It's the cape talking isn't it?

The setting then changes to the inside of a cell at the Viridian City jail, where we see Cassim looking sad as he sat down on the floor with his hands shackled. Meowth was there as well and he was completely bound and gagged.

The next scene to follow showed two Officer Jennys walking down a hallway in the very same building.

**Officer Jenny 1:** Since she's captured the King of Thieves, there's no living with our dear, Pokemon-hating cousin.

However, while the two walked, they failed to realize that Ash was lurking behind them and was getting closer to them by the moment.

**Officer Jenny 2:** Well, it wasn't exactly easy living with her before

Once Ash was close enough, he reached for the keychain that hung from Officer Jenny 1's belt and pulled it right off. Officer Jenny 1 felt something was wrong, but when she turned around to see what it was, she saw nothing. She shrugged it off afterwards and then kept on walking down the hall. Ash took this as his opportunity to come out of hiding and head down the opposite direction.

In Cassim's jail cell, he was still sitting and moping, but then he heard the door open and saw someone in the shadows enter his cell. He didn't get a good look at the figure, but he did recognize his own clothes. This made him sit up and say…

**Cassim:** Who?

That's when Ash steps into the light and reveals himself without his mask

**Ash:** I've come to say goodbye

**Cassim:** Why are you...?

But before Cassim could finish that sentence, Ash comes up to him and starts unlocking his chains

**Ash:** We don't have much time. While the Police chase me, you get out. (Ash takes the cuffs off Cassim's wrists)

**Cassim:** (Gets up) I can't let you…

**Ash:** (Runs off) Forget it! (Puts his mask back on) they can't catch me

Ash then throws Cassim the keys and takes off. Once he's gone, Cassim looks at the keys with a smile and says…

**Cassim:** He even sounds like me

The scene then cuts to the Guards' lounge, where the two Officer Jennys from before are sitting at a table while their Grumpy relative is doing her hair in the mirror

**Grumpy Officer Jenny:** When the Mayor gives me my due, (Turns towards her relatives) I'll put the good word in for you. The "Little People" who…

It was then that Grumpy Officer Jenny noticed the reflection of "The King of Thieves" in her mirror. And when that happened, she scowled and said…

**Grumpy Officer Jenny:** It can't be

The angry blue-haired woman then put her hat back on and led her relatives into the hallway. Of course, once they were there, they saw no sign of their target.

**Grumpy Officer Jenny:** He was here, I know it

What the Jennys didn't know, however, was that Ash was pressed against the ceiling at this moment and was waiting for his moment to drop. When that moment finally came, he landed on the head of Grumpy Officer Jenny first and then bounced off of the heads of her two relatives. That's when he landed a few inches in front of the three women and had two of them shocked.

**Officer Jenny 1:** The King of Thieves!

**Officer Jenny 2: **No one could escape that cell

Grumpy Officer Jenny was busy trying to get her hat off at this moment.

***When Ash landed on her, it got a little stuck on her***

Eventually, she did get it off, but when that happened, she lost her balance and fell over.

**Officer Jenny 1: **He isn't a man, I tell you; he's a demon

Ash then makes a theatrical turnaround and runs away. That's when Grumpy Officer Jenny gets back up and says…

**Grumpy Officer Jenny: **I want him: dead or alive

The next scene shows us the streets of Viridian City, where our three Officer Jennys are running frantically with their Arcanine. Grumpy Officer Jenny was in the lead and when her group stopped, she gave the order…

**Grumpy Officer Jenny: **Surround the block! He's close… I can feel it

Unbeknownst to the Jennys however, Ash was hiding close by in the shadows, and as more Police started to arrive, he started to climb up a fire escape and headed towards the roof of a high building.

Officer Jennys 1 and 2 were searching an alley when Officer Jenny 1 spotted Ash reaching the top of his fire escape.

**Officer Jenny 1:** (To Officer Jenny 2) there, the King of Thieves; on the roof!

**Grumpy Officer Jenny:** (From o.c.) Get up there! Now, now, now!

Ash heard this from up on top the building and headed towards the edge of the building as a result. This turned out to be a bad move, because now, Ash was cornered as the Police made it to the top…

**Officer Jenny 1:** Found him!

Fortunately, Ash still had a way to evade them; he jumped over the edge…

**Officer Jenny 2:** Lost him

Ash then grabs hold of a clothes hanger and swings his way to another Fire escape on another building. He climbed up it, made it to the top of that roof and was then prepared to leap his way to another. Problem is, when he did so, before he could land on the roof, someone grabbed him by the ankle and caused him to fall flat on his face. He wasn't badly hurt, but as soon as he turned around, he saw that it was Grumpy Officer Jenny holding a Nightstick.

**Grumpy Officer Jenny**: The King of Thieves, you have no idea how long I've waited for this moment, your Majesty

The blue-haired Police Officer was ready to pummel Ash, but just as she swung her nightstick at him, he just barely dodged and instead, got his mask snagged onto the nightstick. When Grumpy Officer Jenny pulls it back and sees the mask, she looks towards the owner and is surprised to see it was Ash, the very person her boss' daughter was marrying.

**Grumpy Officer Jenny:** You!

Realizing his cover was blown; Ash simply looked at Grumpy Officer Jenny and said…

**Ash:** Yes

That's when the Blue-haired Policewoman grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him up closer.

**Grumpy Officer Jenny: **Well, I guess I'll just have to settle for the "Prince of Thieves"! We shall see if the Mayor wants you in his family now

Then, all of a sudden, Grumpy Officer Jenny is blindsided by Cassim and knocked into a wall, where she soon falls unconscious.

Cassim was now wearing a cloak over his new clothes and he said…

**Cassim:** Keep your hands off my son!

**Ash:** (Surprised) Dad?

**Cassim:** Hurry, son, we must move!

Ash and Cassim both run off after that and the next scene to follow showed them riding on the backs of Rapidash as the Police Arcanine chase after them. Fortunately, they prove unable to keep up. The duo soon reached the outskirts of Viridian and when they do, they stop to look back and make sure that they weren't followed. Upon closer inspection, it is easy to see that Meowth was with them, clinging tightly on the reins of Cassim's Rapidash.

**Ash:** Did we lose 'em?

**Meowth:** I don't know, but I did lose my lunch back there

**Cassim: **(Meowth climbs up to Rapidash's back)they won't be able to pick up our trail until daylight. By then, we'll be long gone from Viridian

Cassim kept riding off after that, but Ash remained where he was and continued to look back at Viridian City. A look of concern was on his face the entire time.

**Cassim:** (To Ash from a distance) I'm sorry for what you've lost, but you can't go back now, you know that. (Stops his Rapidash and turns it around to face Ash) What are you doing?

**Ash:** (Getting off of his Rapidash) I'm not going with you… I can't

**Cassim: **Well you can't go back! The moment they saw your face, your life in Viridian was over

**Ash:** I have to go back, Misty is there

**Meowth:** Kid, it's over, you're a criminal now

**Ash:** I won't do what he did… I won't run away

**Cassim:** (Now off of his steed and approaching Ash on foot) I've never run away from anything in my life

**Ash:** (Walks up to Cassim) you ran away from your family!

**Cassim:** I told you what happened, what else could I do, what else can you do?

**Ash: **(Pulls out his dagger) the right thing. You should take this back (throws Cassim the dagger)

**Cassim:** (Dagger lands at Cassim's feet) you can't!

**Ash: **I won't walk out on Misty! (Heads back to his Rapidash)

Cassim looked down at the dagger for a moment, but then looked back at Ash as he got back onto his fiery-manned stallion

**Cassim:** Ash…

**Ash:** I'm your son, but I can't live your life

**Meowth: **(Runs up to Ash and climbs up onto his Rapidash) Ash, they'll lock ya up

**Ash:** If there's a punishment, I'll take it

**Cassim: **(Now back on his Rapidash) so be it

**Meowth: **We have the Oracle; (rubs his paws together) the treasure's just waitin' for us!

**Ash: **(Looks back towards Cassim) the Oracle?

**Cassim: **(Lowered his head for a moment) I had nothing left to lose...

**Ash: **(Mildly disappointed) yes…you did

Ash then road his Rapidash back towards Viridian city, but during this, Meowth was looking both shocked and disappointed.

**Meowth: **It was supposed to be a father/son outing.

It was then that Ash stopped his Rapidash, picked Meowth up and directed him towards Cassim

**Ash:** Go with him, Meowth

**Meowth: **What? Ya mean it, really?

**Ash:** Go…

**Meowth: **(Heads back to Cassim) Good luck, kid

After that, Ash just watched from a distance as Cassim and Meowth rode off into the night, right before heading back to Viridian City.

The Setting then changed back to the inside of the Forty Thieves' lair, where we see a small number of people just sitting in the middle.

Apparently, Grumpy Officer Jenny and her police didn't get all of the Forty Thieves. A total of seven thieves managed to somehow evade capture, and among them were: the Fat, snaggle-toothed thief, the pale-skinned, turban wearing thief, the Thief triplets, the thin, Swordsman thief and the short, Ponytailed thief with the fur hat.

**Fat Thief:** The Forty Thieves down to seven. What are we to do?

**Swordsman Thief: **How did they find us? How did they learn the magic words?

Suddenly, a familiar rumbling filled the air and it caught the attention of all the remaining thieves

**Swordsman Thief: **Another raid?

**Triplets: **Not again

**Ponytailed Thief:** (Performs a Martial-Arts Move) it is a good day to die!

It was at that moment that the person entering the lair was revealed to be none other than Sa'Luk, who replied to the Ponytailed thief's comment with…

**Sa'Luk:** …or to come back from the dead

The other thieves were, understandably, shocked by this and it was emphasized by their following dialogue

**Fat Thief:** (Gasp) Sa'Luk?

**Triplets:** You're alive?

**Pale-skinned thief with a turban:** Impossible

**Sa'Luk: **I'm a survivor, like all of you, (walks up a platform to get high above the other thieves) no thanks to Cassim

**Swordsman Thief: **The King?

**Ponytailed Thief: **You saw him?

**Fat Thief:** What's he want us to do now?

**Sa'Luk: **(Puts his claws on) he wants you to rot in the Viridian City Jail

**Triplets:** (Standing up on top of each other) bah... the King of Thieves is loyal to the end!

**Sa'Luk: **(Knocks the Triplets over) pushovers

**Triplets:** (As they fell over) Ouch!

**Sa'Luk: **He betrayed you, sold you out!

The Ponytailed Thief then approached Sa'Luk and said…

**Ponytailed Thief:** You have always hated the King, why should we believe you?

Sa'Luk then knelt down in an attempt to get closer to the thieves below him and said…

**Sa'Luk:** How do you think Officer Jenny got the magic words?

**Fat Thief:** (In disbelief) he told her the magic words?

**Triplets:** (With scowls on their faces) I don't believe it

Fat Thief then started scowl himself and said…

**Fat Thief:** (To Sa'Luk) Me neither

**Sa'Luk: **(Chuckles) you've forgotten what life was like before Cassim

The other thieves then brushed Sa'Luk off and started to walk away. As the music started to intensify in the background, we are lead into another Musical number…

**Are You In Or Out?**

**Sa'luk:** I remember a time when crime was sublime

(Picks up a goblet)

There was plenty of loot in the lair.

(Throws goblet and the Thieves are upset by it)

We'd plunder and pillage and ransack a village

(Sa'luk destroys various goblets and cups.)

With nary a worry or care

(Walks up to a picture of Cassim)

Then along came this king with his soft hearted dream

(Slices the picture)

But he ratted us out in the end!

(Holds the pieces of the painting that are stuck in his claws in front the Fat Thief)

So rally the troops, we were meant to regroup.

(Thieves still look angry at Sa'Luk. To the point where the Swordsman Thief even throws knives at him. But Sa'Luk blocks them with a large piece of wood)

And return to our roots once again.

(Moves the piece of wood out of his way)

Are you in or out?

(The thieves approach Sa'luk, with intent to hurt him, but Sa'luk easily overpowers all of them)

Gotta know without a doubt

I'm the one you need for a dirty deed

I'm the best, success is guaranteed

(Sa'luk punches the Triplets out of the way and into a tent.)

Are you men or mice?

Take a slice of my advice

(Sa'luk cuts through the tent and frightens the Triplets)

You want a fearless leader, one that's strong and stout?

(Tosses the Fat Thief at the others)

Better vote for me

Are you in or out?

(The thieves all rub their heads as they got back up)

**Ponytailed Thief:** We used to be smart

**Pale-skinned thief with a Turban:** Yes, horrendously heartless

**Swordsman Thief:** (While brandishing a dagger) in a ravaging raid we were rough!

**Triplets:** We knew that we had to be blissfully bad

Then Cassim brought this sensitive stuff!

**Thieves:** And we strayed from the path of our rigorous wrath.

Now we're taking a bath in the dust!

(Sa'Luk looks pleased)

But we'll reclaim our winnings, our humble beginnings

In turmoil and torture, we trust!

(Fat Thief is slightly dancing to the song, until he runs into Sa'Luk)

Are you in or out?

**Sa'luk:** (Grabs the Fat Thief) Double crossers or devout?

Put your faith in me, pretty soon you'll see

I'm the prince of generosity!

**Thieves:** Are you foe or friend?

(The thieves make a pathway out of torches)

**Sa'luk:** Here's the path I recommend

You wanna ride to fame; I've got the fastest route

What's it gonna be?

Are you in or out?

(The thieves prepare their weapons)

**Swordsman Thief:** We'll go robbing in all the right places

**Triplets:** From Kanto's dunes to Bali

**Pale-skinned thief with a Turban:** Imagine the fear on their faces

**Fat Thief:** (With a knife) when we drop by for cookies and tea...

**Sa'luk:** Come along boys, follow me!

**Thieves:** (While marching towards Sa'Luk) are you in or out?

**Sa'Luk:** If you're with me, give a shout

**Thieves:** Yah!

**Sa'luk:** I'll lead you all the way into the glory days

**Thieves:** We'll begin a life of crime that pays

**Triplet 1:** Are you out or in?

**Triplet 2:** Make your choice now, sink or swim?

**Sa'luk:** You can stick with me, or stay behind and pout

**Thieves:** What's it gonna be?

**Sa'luk:** Consider carefully

A large fire engulfs the screen and then shows scary looking fire images of the Thieves' faces

**Thieves:** Are you in or out?

The setting then changes to the outside of the Forty Thieves' lair, where Cassim is walking up a staircase with the Oracle scepter in one hand and Meowth riding on his back.

**Meowth: **I know the treasure's limitless, but I'm not crazy about a 40-way split. If it was just, uh, you and me-

**Cassim: **I would never cut my men out of the deal! They're my family, (rubs the Oracle scepter) my only family, I can always count on them

The duo continued their trek up the stairs and eventually, they reached the interior of the lair. However, no one was there to greet them

**Cassim:** I'm home!

Then, suddenly, the Swordsman thief came out of hiding and was holding a large sword in a very menacing way. The Triplets also came out of hiding, and they too were holding swords. The Fat Thief came into the light while holding a club, and he wasn't looking so dopey this time. The Pale-skinned, Turban thief and the Ponytailed Thief both came into view at the same time and they were both carrying swords in a scary way.

This made Cassim and Meowth both feel uneasy, especially when the seven thieves began to corner them as they advanced forward.

**Meowth:** (To Cassim) why don't they look happy to see you?

That's when Sa'Luk comes into view and says…

**Sa'Luk: **We are; we're thrilled (shows off his claws)

The Setting then changes to the open sea, where a boat is out sailing against a calm current. Onboard, we see that remaining thieves are the ones sailing the boat and they have tied Cassim up to the mast.

**Cassim:** Hurry, little friend

It is then revealed that Meowth was also tied to the mast and was on the other side of it.

**Meowth:** (Struggling to get free) I'm wriggling, I'm wriggling

Meanwhile, Sa'Luk and two of the thieves are at the bow of the boat, when Sa'Luk says…

**Sa'Luk:** I'm growing impatient, Cassim! (Looks back at his captive) ask the question

The Fat thief held up the Oracle scepter close to Cassim at that moment, and when he did, the former King of Thieves replied…

**Cassim:** We must be, uh…

Meanwhile, Meowth was getting his paws free one at a time

**Meowth:** (Strained) just a little further…

**Cassim:** Further out to sea

**Sa'Luk: **(Getting closer to Cassim) no, ask it now?

**Meowth: **(Almost getting himself free) now's good.

With that said; Cassim finally gives in, looks right at the Oracle Scepter and says…

**Cassim:** Where can we find the Hand of Midas?

Then, like it has before, the Oracle scepter started to glow and unleashed the Oracle once more, only this time, she was much larger. During this light show, however, Meowth was able to get free and escaped into the water (much to his annoyance).

**Oracle:** The Vanishing Isle will appear at dawn, I will show you the way

And like magic, the Oracle transformed into an orb of light and shot off like a shooting star, leaving a trail of light behind it, leading west.

The Thieves were all in complete awe after seeing this, especially Sa'Luk. But Cassim remained calm enough to say…

**Cassim:** (To Sa'Luk) there's your setting, captain

Meowth struggled to swim through the water at first, but then he found another form of transportation when he saw a flock of Pelipper flying overhead.

How he does so is not shown, but somehow, Meowth manages to hitch a ride on the back of a lone Pelipper and starts heading back towards Viridian. Fortunately, he managed to catch a glimpse of where the thieves were headed before he got too far.

The Setting then changes back to Viridian city, or more specifically, Viridian City Hall. There, Mayor Carlos could be seen standing next to Grumpy Officer Jenny and was looking particularly upset.

Ash, Misty, Pikachu, Elsa, her Raichu, Delia and Mr. Mime were all there as well, which means this was likely about Ash's earlier actions.

**Mayor Carlos:** (To Ash) frankly, my boy, your actions were most disappointing

Grumpy Officer Jenny looked smug at this point, but this smugness soon subsided when the grumpy, blue-haired woman says…

**Grumpy Officer Jenny:** It is tragic, Mister Mayor, but our young Pokemon trainer here has obviously followed in his father's footsteps. Ash Ketchum is a criminal

In response to the last part of that sentence, Ash lowered his head in shame, and Misty glared at Grumpy Officer Jenny for making that happen.

Suddenly, Persian appeared on the scene and was now dressed like a lawyer, complete with a briefcase.

**Persian:** I object, your honor!

Persian then used his powers to give the room a Courthouse atmosphere, making Grumpy Officer Jenny the Bailiff and Mayor Carlos the Judge.

**Persian:** (Directly to Mayor Carlos) I object to that outrageous statement. (Regarding Grumpy Officer Jenny) and I object to a tertiary character having any lines during my big Courtroom scene.

Grumpy Officer Jenny didn't take kindly to being called a tertiary character, but before she could actually do anything about it, Persian hands her a briefcase and says…

**Persian:** Here, take this to a higher court, (makes her, quite literally, take off like a rocket) ciao.

Persian then appeared at Ash's side and said

**Persian:** (To Mayor Carlos) your honor, if I may enter a plea of insanity (grabs Ash and gives him a noogie) because I'm crazy about this kid! (Chuckles)

But to Persian's surprise, Ash pushes him away and says…

**Ash: **Persian, I can handle this myself

The Courthouse atmosphere then started to fade and when it did, Ash approached Mayor Carlos

**Ash:** Mayor Carlos, I convinced my dad to come here, it was my fault, I… (Sigh) maybe it would've better if I had never known

Misty expressed a look of sympathy as she approached Ash and said…

**Misty: **Ash, you found your father; a father who risked his freedom to see your wedding, and you risked everything to help him. Just like I would for my father

**Mayor Carlos: **(Softly and to himself) your father? Well…oh, yes, uh well… (Clears his throat and looks towards Ash) Ash, I could not overlook your father's crimes.

Persian, Pikachu, Raichu, Delia, Elsa and Mr. Mime were all looking particularly nervous at this point. Persian even grabbed Mr. Mime tightly with one paw and started chewing his nails on the other.

**Mayor Carlos: **But what you have done…well, you did it out of love. (Ash and Misty smile after hearing that, and Misty even rests her head on Ash's shoulder) and you did return to take responsibility for your actions…let us put this matter behind us…

Elsa, Delia and all the rest let out a sigh of relief after that. Of course, when Persian lets Mr. Mime go, he is sheepish by the fact that he squeezed Mr. Mime too much.

***Not enough to hurt him, but still***

**Mayor Carlos: **I believe we have postponed the wedding long enough

**Persian:** Good call, okay, lets give a big hand to our wise and generous Mayor

During this statement, Persian creates a large, white glove and has it escort Mayor Carlos to another room.

Ash and Misty were both pleased with how this mess worked out, but their moment of relief was soon interrupted by the screams of Meowth.

He flew his Pelipper threw the City Hall window, fell off of it and landed into Misty's arms as his Pelipper flew away.

All the while, Meowth was panting while trying to speak

**Meowth:** Ash's dad…Sa'Luk

**Misty:** Slow down, Meowth, now what about Ash's father?

**Meowth:** (More clearly) it's Sa'Luk; the guy Ash beat, he's not beat, he's back. And he's got Cassim

This bit of info caught everyone by surprise, but Ash's surprise quickly turned into disdain

**Ash:** That's his problem; he chose to go back to that life

**Persian:** (Taking Meowth into his arms) Ash, I know your dad made a lot of bad choices, but that doesn't mean you have to

**Misty: **(Walking up to Ash and putting her hands on his shoulders) he is your father, how can you do anything else?

Ash then walks away and looks out the City Hall window

**Ash:** I'm being as stubborn as he was (everyone looks at him with concern). (Turns towards the others with a smile) show me the way!

This made everyone very happy and even made Meowth sigh in relief


	6. Chapter 6

The setting then changed back to the open sea, where the sun was rising over the fog covered horizon and the Oracle was back in front of the Thieves' boat. Cassim and Sa'Luk both looked at the ethereal being with anticipation

Ash and co. were just catching up to them at this point, and they did so by riding Charizard and Pidgeot…

***Charizard had reached his max capacity with Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Meowth. So Pidgeot was the one assigned with carrying Elsa, Persian and Elsa's Raichu***

The two flying Pokemon both halted when they saw the boat, because that was the moment when the Oracle said…

**Oracle:** You have arrived

The ghostly woman vanished into thin air after that and the current increased for a brief moment. The boat shook around a bit after that happened, but after it did, nothing else happened

**Fat Thief: **Where is it?

**Ponytailed Thief:** I see nothing, nothing but fog.

Sa'Luk was pretty annoyed right now and the fact that he held up his claws to Cassim's head only emphasized that fact.

**Sa'Luk:** I've had enough of your trickery!

**Cassim:** No, this is it: The Vanishing Isle, watch

And true to Cassim's words, something did happen. The water started to bubble like a crazy as a large castle-like structure began to rise from the sea. The thieves' boat shook all around during this event, but eventually it settled on the solid terrain that was The Vanishing Isle.

No doubt, this was a sight to behold, but the wonderment did not stop there. As soon as the buildings were topside, the entire Isle was revealed to be on the shell of a Giant Lapras. This only added to the island's amazement and mystery

**Ash:** (In total awe) The Vanishing Isle…

**Misty:** (Also in total awe) …on the back of a Giant Lapras

**Ash:** And never in the same place twice. Let's get closer

And with that, Charizard and Pidgeot both carry their loads of passengers closer to the Vanishing Isle. Meanwhile, Sa'Luk and his men were already on the move with Cassim still as their hostage. Ash and co' continued to fly in above them, but Persian poofed off of Pidgeot and then poofed back dressed as Rambo parachuting down with a gun.

He then landed in front of the Thieves and says…

**Persian:** (As Rambo) Time to Rock n' Roll, dudes!

…before bouncing up and down as he fired his laser gun.

The Thieves all ducked in time, but when Sa'Luk saw this, he gave a brief look of surprise before grabbing Cassim and running off.

The seven remaining Thieves then saw Misty, Elsa, Pikachu, Raichu and Misty's Corsola standing right in front of them. They started to advance towards them, but Misty and company were far from intimidated. In fact, the four heroes just stood aside and allowed Charizard and Pidgeot to fly right at their would-be assailants. Naturally, the thieves were bowled over, and when that happened, Misty and the others ran over to join the fight.

They all made quick work of the Thieves, especially the Pokemon, but that didn't stop Persian from getting his share of action.

First, he transformed into a bearded monk and appeared all around the Swordsman Thief and the Triplets, while saying…

**Persian: **(As a monk) I am here, now I am here

This allowed Elsa the chance to get behind the large Pidgeotto statue they were standing near and push it over on top of them

As for the Fat Thief, he was caught off guard when he saw the shadow of something big come over him and was surprised to see that it was Persian, now posing as a fat hillbilly

**Persian:** (As a fat hillbilly) How 'bout a packet of Nutty Buddies? (Knock the thief back with his belly)

Ash sees Sa'Luk and Cassim from afar, so he signals Persian over and says…

**Ash: **Persian, we need a distraction

The talking Normal-Type just smiled after that and replied…

**Persian:** Survey Says… (Zooms off into the air and flies up to the Giant Lapras' face) show me Lapras!

Persian then takes on the form of a Pro-Wrestler and starts punching the Lapras on the nose (not that it seemed to notice)

**Persian:** (While landing his blows) Boom, boooooom, boom! Another fake blow to the head, Boom!

We then see Persian dressed like an announcer in front of a microphone as he says…

**Persian: **(As an announcer) Oh no, he's got 'em in the half nelson, now he's got 'em in the full nelson! Oh no, the dreaded Ozzie Nelson!

Persian then opens a door, posing as Ozzie Nelson and says…

**Persian: **(As Ozzie Nelson) Rick, boys, maybe you want to come over here and see what's happening?

We then see Persian as the Announcer again, as he, and the table he was sitting at, are now floating in the water as Persian is saying…

**Persian:** (As the Wrestling Announcer again) he's coming in quick, oh no, he's up, he's down, and he's actually inside the Lapras. We'll be right back after a brief message.

We then see that Persian was getting swept into the Lapras' mouth by the current and was swallowed rather easily. However, Persian could still be heard inside as he said…

**Persian: **Tickle, tickle, tickle

A close-up to Lapras' eye would indicate that Persian likely wasn't just saying it, he was doing it.

This made Lapras let out a loud bellow and subsequently cause the Vanishing Isle to shake a little. Cassim and Sa'Luk both felt this and nearly lost their balance for a moment. That's when Ash leaps off of a high ledge and dropkicks Sa'Luk flat on his back.

**Ash: **(To Sa'Luk) it took me years to find my father! (Looks towards Cassim) I'm not losing him again.

Sa'Luk then wobbles to get back up, but when he does, Ash uppercuts him and knocks him senseless.

Ash then unties Cassim, who then responds to this by saying…

**Cassim:** You came to help me?

**Ash:** How could I do anything else?

Cassim smiles at the comment

**Ash:** Now let's get that treasure of yours

The duo entered the main entrance of a cavern after that and went in deeper and deeper until they finally laid eyes upon the amazing interior. The inside was breathtaking, plain and simple.

**Cassim:** Amazing

Suddenly, Cassim looked up and saw something hovering above them.

**Cassim: **(Points upwards) there!

Ash looked up as well and when he did, he saw what Cassim saw; a large Golden Hand shaped statue floating in mid-air. That was all the more breathtaking for the young Pallet Towner.

However, before that moment could sink in, the entire cavern started to shake as the loud bellowing of Lapras could be heard in the background. Ash and Cassim both lose their balance for a moment, but Ash didn't seem very concerned by it.

**Ash:** Heh, feels like Persian got carried away

Cassim, on the other hand, seemed very concerned by this, as he then said…

**Cassim: **No, it's the Vanishing Isle, the Lapras is diving; we must climb higher

Ash then noticed the water rushing into the cavern and followed his father as he climbed further up. More water started to pour in from all sides and Cassim and Ash were just barely keeping ahead of it.

Meanwhile, on the outside, Sa'Luk was starting to come-to, thanks to the water flooding the ground. And once he did, he looked into the cavern's main entrance and heard the voice of Cassim as he said…

**Cassim: **(From within the Cavern) Almost there! Don't you see, Ash? We were meant to do this together! Come on!

This made Sa'Luk smile as he entered the cavern himself.

Meanwhile, on the inside, Ash and Cassim finally make it to a ledge that is at the same level as the floating gold hand. There they see that in the palm of said Golden hand is a plain looking statue that displays the Hand of Midas as its own hand. This, coupled with the amazing view that came with being at such I high level, was all very humbling for the old man and his son. Cassim even shed a tear of joy as he said…

**Cassim: **A pity I didn't find this place years ago. (Looks like he is getting ready to make a jump) this would be much easier, if I were much younger.

But before Cassim could make his intended jump, Ash beats him to it by making the leap himself.

**Cassim:** Ash!

No surprise though, Ash makes it, but just barely, he even nearly falls off for a second. But, regardless, he still manages to climb up on top of the hand and make it to the statue.

**Ash:** (To Cassim) see, it pays to have junior partner!

**Cassim:** Be careful, don't touch the Golden hand!

Ash heard him, but Cassim was still nervous as he reached for the Hand of Midas. Fortunately though, nothing went wrong and Ash was soon holding the Hand of Midas by its handle. Cassim's worries were finally put to rest and Ash was able to admire the golden hand's raw splendor.

That's when he looked towards Cassim and said…

**Ash:** Heads up

…before tossing the Hand of Midas Cassim's way

Cassim looked at his hand for a brief moment, but then he looked back up at the falling Hand of Midas and caught with his cloak. The cloak started to glow for a minute, then it quickly transformed into a golden threaded cape. Ash was left in awe by this, but Cassim just cackled with joy as he admired his new, golden thread cloak.

**Cassim: **(Holding it up)The Hand of Midas!

It was then that Cassim set the tip of the Hand of Midas down on the floor beneath him and started a chain reaction that turned the entire inside of the cavern into solid gold. Even the water itself became gold colored.

Ash was amazed by what his father just did, and Cassim was looking particularly proud of it himself. However, this happy moment was cut short when more water started to pour in.

**Cassim:** Time to go, Ash!

But before Ash could jump back, Sa'Luk leapt onto the Golden hand and made Ash lose his balance.

**Sa'Luk: **(Showing off his claws) nobody's going anywhere! (To Cassim) give the Hand of Midas to me, Cassim, or your son dies!

**Cassim: **Sa'Luk, your battle is with me!

**Ash:** (Facing Sa'Luk) don't worry, Dad, I can take him alone.

**Cassim:** (Softly) but you're not alone, (looks at the Hand of Midas) not anymore.

Suddenly, Ash and Sa'Luk are both caught off guard by Cassim yelling…

**Cassim: **You want the Hand of Midas, Sa'Luk? Take it!

And with that, Cassim throws the Hand of Midas towards Sa'Luk and he catches it by the Golden Hand.

**Sa'Luk:** (Waving the Hand of Midas in the air triumphantly) The Hand of Midas is mine (chuckles)! And also, the life of your brat (shows off his claws)

Cassim just glared at Sa'Luk at that point and this made Sa'Luk glare back at him. Ash was also staring at Sa'Luk, but his look was more like one of shock than one of anger.

Sa'Luk finally gets fed up with all of this looking, so he turns towards Ash and says…

**Sa'Luk: **What are you staring at?

Suddenly, Ash and Cassim's stares made perfect sense when Sa'Luk looked at the Hand of Midas and saw it glowing. First it spread all over his hands, then up to his shoulders, and then, after Sa'Luk yelled…

**Sa'Luk:** No… No… No! Ah! Aaaaaahh!

…the muscular thief that had caused Cassim and Ash so much grief had been transformed into a solid gold statue

The very sight of this made Ash wince; for this was a truly tragic way to go. And it didn't get any better when Sa'Luk's statue fell off the floating Golden hand and sank to the bottom of the now water flooded cavern.

Ash then picked up the Hand of Midas by its handle and used the torn-off sleeve of his jacket to wrap around the Golden hand (which, of course turned to gold right after he did it).

**Cassim:** Hurry, son, we're running out of time!

Ash then put the now wrapped up Hand of Midas in his jacket pocket and quickly leapt into the golden water so that he could swim back over to Cassim, who then helped him out.

The duo quickly made a run for it after that and eventually, they made it to a statue of the Oracle, which they then had to scale upwards. Ash looked like he was having no problems, but Cassim looked like he was having a lot of trouble.

***Most likely due to the weight of his Golden Cloak***

Ash then looked back down towards his father and said…

**Ash: **Come on, Dad, you can do it!

**Cassim:** (Straining) yes, (reaches for his cloak) but it would be a lot easier without this.

And with that said, Cassim removed his cloak and allowed it to fall down into the water while he and Ash continued their climb

Eventually, Ash and Cassim both reach the top of the cavern and Cassim takes a deep breath of fresh air right then and there.

Ash, on the other hand, just smiled as he pulled out the Hand of Midas and said…

**Ash:** (Unwrapping the Hand of Midas) after all these years, you finally have your treasure (hands it to Cassim)

**Cassim:** (Taking the Hand of Midas) this thing? No, this wretched thing almost cost me the Ultimate Treasure. (Shares a hug with Ash) it's you, son, you are my Ultimate Treasure. I'm just sorry it took me so long to realize it. (Holds up the Hand of Midas) the Hand of Midas can take its curse to the bottom of the sea!

And with that, Cassim tossed the Hand of Midas into the air, but instead of landing in the water, it landed on the deck of the boat belonging to the remaining seven thieves.

***After their defeat, they were apparently trying to make a run for it***

Once there, it immediately turned every inch of the boat into solid gold, much to the Thieves' delight.

**Fat Thief:** (Holding a now golden rope) it's gold, it turned everything to solid gold

However, this recent development turned out to be a bad thing, as the boat then started to take on water

**Ponytailed Thief:** We're sinking!

There was much screaming at this point, but eventually, the entire boat was underwater and the entire crew was left floating at the surface.

Meanwhile, Ash and Cassim both heard the sound of Lapras' bellowing again and looked back down into the now flooded cavern in time to see the water spiraling into a whirlpool.

The scene then cuts to Misty, Pikachu, Charizard and Meowth, who are all sitting on a pillar as the island sank deeper into the water.

Pidgeot then flies up to them with Elsa, Raichu and Corsola on its back and Elsa says…

**Elsa:** We're out of waiting time, you guys! We have to get out of here, now

**Meowth:** (Quickly jumps onto Pidgeot) I'm with Elsa, I didn't see where they went and they could be anywhere!

It was then that Misty saw something from afar and pointed to it, saying…

**Misty: **There they are!

Everyone looked in the direction Misty was pointing and saw that Ash and Cassim were higher up than they were. They both leapt from their position and as they fell, Cassim called out to Charizard…

**Cassim: **Get up here, you blasted lizard!

Charizard immediately complied with this and flew up as fast he could; catching the two of them just in the knick of time.

**Ash:** (Smugly) you actually trust this thing?

**Cassim:** (With a smile) with my life, son

Ash then picked up Misty and Pikachu just in time, and with them safely onboard, Charizard and Pidgeot put much distance between them and the sinking island. But while everyone seemed to be onboard either Charizard or Pidgeot, Ash was quick to notice that Persian was missing.

**Ash: **Persian?!

At first, all that could be heard was Lapras' bellowing, but then, suddenly, the large Pokemon brought its head back up to the surface and opened its mouth wide open for one last breath. When that happened, Persian drove a steamboat out of the giant's mouth and did an impression of Mickey Mouse from "Steamboat Willie" while he did so, complete with the trademark whistling. Lapras quickly submerged back into the water afterwards

**Ash: **Persian!

Persian then returned to his normal form and quickly levitated his way up to Charizard and Pidgeot's height so that he could say...

**Persian: **(Saluting) present!

**Ash: **Let's go home; (to Misty) we have some unfinished business (Misty smiles)

And with that, the large group of humans and Pokémon then makes its way back to Viridian city.

The setting then changes back to the Viridian Chapel, where we see multiple candles burning in the background as Ash and Misty come onto the scene, now back in their wedding clothes.

At first, all Ash and Misty did was stare at each other lovingly. But then they lean in closer to one another and share a passionate kiss, while everyone in the audience cheers for them as loud they could.

There were fireworks in the background, but they were soon revealed to be nothing more than Persian using his Psychic-Type powers to create the illusion of fireworks. Not that Ash or Misty minded

Delia and Mayor Carlos were then shown hugging each other as they both say…

**Mayor Carlos:** Yes

**Delia: **Finally

Pikachu and Corsola then share hug as well, as do Elsa and Misty's sisters. Finally, we are shown Delia and Carlos hugging their children, before they switch so that Delia could hug Misty and Carlos could hug Ash.

All of this was so touching and emotional that Persian started to cry again. He even tried to use Bayleaf's head leaf as a tissue again. But before he could, Bayleaf used its Vine Whip to give him a real tissue, much to his mild embarrassment.

The next scene showed Misty's Politoed and Psyduck carrying the train of her dress as she and Ash walked down the aisle together. There were quite a few old faces from the Anime series watching them, but Ash's attention was secretly elsewhere. Misty looked at him curiously for second, but everything became clear as crystal when she looked in the same direction as him.

Turns out, Cassim was on the outside looking in. He was back in his original clothing, but he wasn't wearing his mask this time around, which made it all the easier for Ash and Misty to see his proud and loving smile as he nodded approvingly at his son.

Cassim was ready to turn around and leave after that, but then he noticed Meowth standing next to him as he said…

**Meowth: **Out in the open, no mask? Pretty risky if ya ask me

**Cassim:** Even a wanted man can risk a bit to see his own son's wedding. (He gets down on one knee in front of Meowth) So, you little furball, come to say goodbye?

**Meowth: **Nah, I already said my goodbyes. Of course, then, Pikachu had to cry and that got me goin… (Wipes a tear from his eye)

**Cassim: **You mean you're not gonna live in Viridian anymore?

**Meowth: **With the newly weds? It'll be all lovey-dovey; I'd just as soon keep my will to live.

It was during this conversation that Cassim leapt from his (apparently high up) position and landed on the back of his Rapidash. Meowth followed him and landed softly on Cassim's back

**Cassim: **Well, I don't know where I'm going, but you are welcome to come along for the ride

**Meowth: **You're a good guy, Cassim. But not too good (laughs)

And with that, Cassim and Meowth both ride off on Rapidash and leave Viridian City behind them.

That's when we cut back to Ash and Misty as they exit the Chapel and look upon their happy waving guests. Grumpy Officer Jenny was among the crowd, but she wasn't waving or happy. Ash and Misty didn't notice her at first, but she certainly caught their attention when she was (ironically) the one who caught Misty's bouquet. She didn't look grumpy after that, in fact, she just looked stunned. Ash and Misty both smiled after that, and then they approach Ash's Charizard, who was kneeling down like he was expecting them get on his back.

***Most likely Charizard was going to serve as a stand-in for the traditional car with the "Just Married" sign***

Once the couple was onboard, Charizard immediately took off into the air while Ash and Misty both waved back at all of their guests down below.

That is when we hear a familiar voice saying…

**Narrator: **After a long and perilous journey as a child and a truly death defying quest as an adult, our hero, Ash Ketchum has finally ended another chapter of his life and prepares to start a new one with his one true love. No doubt, more adventure and mystery awaits Ash in the world of Pokemon, just as it does for his father, Cassim –

During that last bit of dialogue, Ash and Misty spot Cassim and Meowth riding on Rapidash and fly down to wave goodbye at them. When they wave back and ride off, Ash and Misty share another passionate kiss

**Narrator: **- but no matter what new twists and turns come his way, he and Misty will always remember one thing: The journey continues

And after so many years, the face of the narrator of "Pokemon" is finally revealed…

***I'll let your imagination decide what he looks like***

…and what's more, a familiar Pokémon face was right next to him.

**Narrator: **(Finally revealed) isn't that right, Pikachu?

***That's right; Pikachu***

**Pikachu:** (Waving goodbye at the audience) Pikachu!

**THE END**


End file.
